Just a normal summer right? WRONG!
by MW3WW3
Summary: It's just a normal summer until there is a dance and  everyone has to go and have a date. Why is Annabeth acting so weird? And what is Percy doing jumping through portals? Please R&R Same old Percabeth. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't wait to be back at camp, I was riding in his mothers car waiting to arrive at camp Half blood, it's been a long year at shool I managed not to get kicked out of it, lucky me. After all these months of being bullied by the popular kids and worrying about monsters or Kronus arriving were ending, but it wasn't too bad I still had Rachel to talk to and help me look for monsters. She wasn't a Half blood like I was but she still knew how to kick butt. Some times I wish she were a Half blood so she could come to camp, because all my friends were gone or not talking to me. Grover was off saving the wild, Nico was looking for answers to his past and still didn't have any, Tyson back underwater in the forges, Thalia was hunting with the hunters, and Annabeth...Annabeth was still not talking to me, she avoided me the whole time I was there last summer even though Grover says it's because of the lap top she got from Daedulus, but I always Know when he's lieing, and this was one of those times. Still every time I think about her my heart sinks, I lose my train of thought, and I blush.

"Thinking about Annabeth" my mom said with a girlishly smile. My mom thinks Annabeth and I are ment for each other but I keep telling her we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be...even though she's not being a good friend right now.

"NO!" said lieing "How would you even know?"

She flashed me a smile and put her hand against my cheek. " You blush every time you talk about her."  
I felt my cheek and noticed it was warm, so I looked in the mirror and I was blushing. I looked out the window hiding my shame.  
"It's just...for some reason I think she's mad at me."I said my face against the windshield.  
My mom pursed her lips and buttoned her black denim T-shirt and pulled something out of her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

We soon pulled up to the hill where camp was I stared out the window looking at the tree on the hill where the dragon was guarding the fleece, memories struck me from the adventure I had with Annabeth and Tyson, rescuing Grover and Clarisse from the cyclops who used to guard the fleece with his man eating sheep, and I couldn't help but smile.  
I grabbed my black coat and wrist watch Tyson gave me and opened the door.  
"Hold on you forgot something." she said giving me my box where I keep my MP3 player.  
"Oh thanks." I said a little dumb founded. "Wouldn't want to leave that."  
"Hold on, I put some new songs on there for you I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." I said confused. "I guess I'll see you in a couple months."  
"Bye sweety, and when you get back Paul and I have a surprise for you."  
"It's not another bad surprise is it?"  
"Of course not, but you'll find out bye."  
My mother closed the door and drove away hesitantly. I turned around, and stared at the hill for about 30 seconds until I heard a branch snap, then I hiked up the hill in a hurry. The hill was still the same it was still green, there were forests every where you turned, the dragon was still nice to the half bloods he knew. I scratched his chin and its tail started whipping around shaking the ground.  
I crossed over the borders and saw everything still the same. I saw the sea of long island, I saw the cabins, I saw the wall we climbed every year the forest deep in the back of camp, and I even saw the big house from where I was standing. I hiked down the hill careful not to trip and fall down. I saw a bunch of the half bloods running around or paying attention to what ever they had in their hands. I waved to most of them and made my way to cabin 3.  
I walked the way I usually do to get to my cabin when in the distance I saw an image of a girl her eyes were gray her hair was blond and her face was as red as a tomato, like she spent 3 hours with her face in really hot water. She was just sitting there gazing at the ground with a blank expression, it was Annabeth.  
I had two choices one of them was, Run Percy Run. the other was to say Hi, but I had no intention of saying Hi to the one person I didn't want to see right now at-least not until I have time to think. My mind had another thought so I listened.  
"Take the long way to the cabin."I thought. I turned around hoping she didn't notice me, when I ran into Chiron literally.  
"Aha young Percy you're here good to see you." Chiron said his eyes full of delight. "How was your year?"  
"Uh good." I said stupidly.  
"It seams Grover is still out saving the wild I suppose."  
"Well, what else can he do after he found Pan and saw him die before his eyes."  
"Not much Percy, but on the good news Dionysus is being alittle nicer."  
"You meean he's not going to feed us to the hellhounds." I said sarcastically.  
Chiron mused at my remark but said his good byes.  
I ran around to my cabin making sure Annabeth didn't see me. I opened the door and sighed, but soon I was tackled and was being licked like crazy by a hellhound.  
Dionysus was standing behind the hell hound looking pleased with himself.  
"Now that you're back Peter Johnson you take care of this so called...pet.  
I looked up at Ms. O,leary who was still licking my face and pushed her off with all my strength. I looked up to where Mr.D was standing but he was gone. I heard a gurgle come from the table next to the bunk beds so I walked over and saw a fountain, and a note next to it, it said:

Dear Brother Percy I got a new fountain for you so we can talk when ever we want so when you read this call.  
P.S don't kill the fountain this time.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up the note and read the lines over and over again, I looked back at Ms. Oleary who was wagging her tail with no sign of stopping. I pulled out one of the coins in my pocket and threw it into the fountain.  
"Iris O goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." I said. "Show me Tyson, at the forges." A portle like mist appeared showing a fiery fortress made of metal, and then I saw Tyson looking down as he hammered one of the swords he was working on. "Tyson!" I yelled, which made him jump with fright. He looked toward me and smiled widely, he started walking over to not saying anything but just grinning. "Hi Percy" Tyson said, still smiling. "Hi big guy how's it going?" I said with a little more enthusiasm then I had.  
His smile faded but then came back. "Well Daddy still can't fid the bad people, he thinks they're using the other bad sea spirits."  
My mind was trying to figure things out but I couldn't think straight at the moment so I tried to change the subject. "I got youre note thanks for the new fountain." I said.  
"I'm glad you like it, but you liked the other one too so I'm warning you don't kill the fountain."Tyson said trying to make me laugh.  
"For the last time it wouldn't stop the message so I...turned it off." I said trying to find the right words.  
"Well thats not how you turn it off." He said with a wide grin. "Is Annabeth there?"  
My heart skipped a beat. "Not right now she's...working on her laptop." I blurted.  
"Oh well tell her I said Hi, got to go boss is coming." He waved his hand over the message and it dissapeared.

My heart sank with realization...I had no one to hang out with unless Grover or Thalia and the hunters came back, other than that I had no one except Juniper but we don't usually hang out and Annabeth and I had a sinking feeling she hated me right now. I laid down on my bed and opened my box where I keep my mp3 player, and inside was a folded piece of paper. I quickly unfolded the peice of paper and it was a photo that looked like it had been ripped and taped back together. I turned it over, it was a picture of Annabeth with her half blood hill T-shirt on, the one that the cannables ripped back at one of my schools. There was another peice of paper on it that was clipped to it with a blue paper clip. "Obviosly my mom did this. The paper read:

I found this under your bed, thought you might want it.

Signed  
MOM.

"Sheesh why does she keep doing this." I said out loud.  
My mom tried the same thing this year, she slipped the same photo into my lunch, then sent me to shool with it, and when I opened my bag lunch I saw the photo, and Rachel was sitting with me so it made her start smirking with no controll, and I was red in the face the rest of the week when ever I talked with Rachel. I folded the peice of paper up and threw it on the floor. I began to listen to my mp3 player Blue by Eiffel.

During the song I kept looking back at the photo on the ground, I tried to get it out of my mind but it didn't work I finally caved, I walked up to the photo, picked it up and put it in my suit case.


	4. Chapter 4

I fell asleep listening to my music. I don't think the dream I had was real unlike all the others I've had at camp. I was in cabin 6 Annabeth's cabin. Annabeth was sitting on her bunk crying her eyes out while her half brothers and sisters tried to cheer her up.  
"It's okay sis he'll come back." One of her brothers Dexter said while patting her on the back.  
I figured they were talking about Luke, it made me madder at Annabeth for still thinking of that traitor as a friend. I was in the corner watching, appearently no one noticed because they were all trying to cheer Annabeth up.

"No guys he's not, and if he does he's not going to talk to me, after the way I treated him." Annabeth said in between tears. It looked like her spirit was broken, her hair was all messed up, and her face was red from crying.  
"guys, thanks for trying to cheer me up but it's not working, I think we should all just go to bed."  
All the kids looked at one another but agreed, they all got into their beds and fell asleep.  
Annabeth laid on her side as tears started trickling down her face and onto the floor.

I woke up to Chiron knocking on my door. I got up, threw some clothes on, and opened the door.  
"Percy." Chiron said with a warm smile. "Come it is time for breakfast."  
Chiron turned around to head toward the pavillion, and I followed. As I walked toward the pavillion I could smell everything, and it made me very hungry. I walked faster than usuall to get inside. I walked through the door and saw everyone eating at their own specific tables. I grabbed a plate and put eggs on it. I got a glass and immediately it filled with blue coke. I walked over to the fire and scraped some food into it.  
"Poseidon except my offering." I said staring at the smoke the eggs just made. I walked over to my table and started to eat. I heard a loud CLANG of silver wear being dropped and I immediately looked up and so did everybody else. In the front of the room Annabeth just dropped her plate and silver wear. Her face was red with embarassment, her hands were shaky, her hair was all out of sorts, and her camp half blood shirt was inside out. Basically she looked like a tornado hit her last night. Annabeth lazilly picked up her plate and moved forward, everyone went back to what they were doing.

After breakfast I went to the beach knowing I didn't have any lessons for a couple more hours. I stared out at the open sea, boredom swept upon me. I looked at the sea ready to just dive in and have some fun, but something kept me back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth, her appearence was still the same as it was at the pavillion. She noticed me laying down on the sand, she started to run toward me her face getting teary. I stood up trying not to notice her and simply said "I think I'll go for a swim." I ran toward the sea and dove in, I could hear her call my name as I swam through the sea, but I was still alittle mad over last summer and the dream I had last night.


	5. Chapter 5

I just had to find somewhere to think and just relax. Annabeth looked terrible, not because of her appearance, but she looked terrible, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep in months. I swam to the bottom of what looked like a boulder. I sat down on it and watched the light of the sun light the entire ocean. My face was dry, and my clothes were dry also, my fingers moved like a spiders legs in the water I've come to know so clearly. After all the problems this camp has had over the time I've been here, this summer looked like a good one for camp but I don't know if I'll like it.  
I thought about it for a while, Grover was gone saving the wild, Thalia was still with the hunters, Tyson was in the forges, Juniper wasn't an option, Annabeth...she looked like she really wanted to see me, like it was life or death.  
"I'm such a jerk." I thought "Wait...she did the same thing to me last summer!"  
Anger surged through me again, and my smile faded. After a 35 or 40 minutes under water I swam back to shore. I was still dry, but I was also cold. I walked slowly up the beach, and stopped dead in my tracks when I looked down. In the sand were foot prints it looked like Annabeths foot prints. They lead to the end of the beach. At the end, they pointed toward my cabin, and I gulped. I figured I'd go walk to archery.

At archery everyone was early and talking. I made my way to the shed where they keep bows and arrows, as I walked out a bunch of kids from Athena's cabin were glaring at me. I managed to ignore them for a while until one of them bumped into my shoulder on purpose knocking me down. I got up angrily, and turned him around.  
"Whats your problem!" I said in a furious tone.  
They just glared at me then walked toward the field. I had a bad feeling I was going to hate this summer. I readied my shot, aimed and fired. It hit the bulls eye mark.  
"YES." I muttered.  
Then another arrow shot and split my arrow right down the middle.  
"Whoa, didn't see that coming." I said astounded.  
I turned around and saw a girl holding up a bow, and looking pleased with herself.  
I rushed over, thinking I would have at least one friend to talk to.  
"Hi barnacle boy." Thalia said with a friendly smile.  
"Hey Thalia." I said with look of relief.  
She gave me a High five.  
"I thought you were with the hunters." I said with my best fake smile.  
"We were but Artemis gives me some months off to visit friends when it looks like there's not many monsters around." She said putting her bow away.  
"I'm glad you're here Grover's not around right now."  
"Why are you happy I'm here, you have other friends here like Annabeth."  
My smile faded, and I could tell she knew we reached a bad subject.  
"I think she hates me right now." I said with a look of sadness.  
"What did you do now Seaweed brain." Thalia said rolling her eyes.  
"That's just the thing I didn't do anything." I said with my hands up in defense.  
"Then why do you think she hates you?" She demanded.  
"It's just...well for starters she avoided me the whole time last summer, and when I was about to leave she didn't even look back, And another thing is her half brothers and sisters are glaring at me right now."  
Thalia looked over my shoulder and saw what I was talking about they were still glaring at me.  
"And one of them knocked me down today." I said with a hesitant look.  
"I know Annabeth wouldn't act like that." She said with a confident face.  
"Fine believe what you want it doesn't help me. I paused for a second then anger went down my spine, I took one of the arrows and shot at the target, it went right through it, and when I say right throught it I mean right through it making a hole the size of a baseball.  
Thalia looked concerned at the hole I just made with my arrow, and then looked back at me.  
"I'll talk to Annabeth." She said turning around, and walking away.  
"Hold on, you didn't hear this from me." I said seriously.  
She waved her hand at me dismissing the comment.  
"Whatever." She said and walked off.

I walked back down to my spot in time for Chiron to speak.  
"Listen up." Chiron said holding his bow in the air. "Today we'll be heading into the woods for practice, you'll be shooting mechanical bulls."  
My ears perked up at those words, I don't know why they just did.  
"Go get your shields these bulls were made by the lord of the forges himself, they will attack, and they breath fire, get ready and head out." Chiron said walking to the armory. "you'll each have to kill one." I picked up my armor put it on and headed toward the woods.

The woods were bright and quiet, I snuck around keeping good notice of my surroundings. I headed toward Zeus's fist as soon as I saw it knowing it would give me a better sight. I looked towards the creek, I know that's the place I had to make it to if I got in trouble.  
I stalked around for a few minutes looking for signs of mechanical bulls.  
"Who's ever heard of mechanical bulls who breath fire." I said aloud.  
I heard a branch snapping so I turned around immediately.  
"WHOA, watch where you point that." Juniper said almost falling off.  
"Sorry you should know not to sneak up on any one in the forest." I said putting my bow down.  
"I know but I needed to talk." She said sitting down.  
I sighed but sat down.  
"It's not about Grover is it?" I asked.  
"No I know he's off saving the wild, and I know he loves me." She said with a huge smile.  
"Then what do you want to talk about." I said watching the leaves blow around.  
"You...and Annabeth." She said with a wild grin.  
I stood up startedly.  
"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.  
"I mean Annabeth is in trouble." She said with a more serious smile.  
I became more understanding and listened.  
"Annabeth came back a couple months ago." She said with her eyes shut.  
"But I thought she left last summer." I said sitting back down.  
"She did but she had to come back because one of her teachers turned out to be a sphinx." Juniper said.  
"I hate when that happens." I said sarcastically.  
"Neither does she, but I was the only one of her friends to talk to the rest of the year."  
"Hold on" I said. "Did she kill it?"  
"No, but she couldn't go back to school and she couldn't stay with that dreaded step mother of hers."  
"I know how that feels."  
A grin spread across her face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing, she was waiting a long time for you to get here." She said still grinning.  
"Why me, she avoided me the whole time last summer." I said angrily.  
"Percy you don't understand, she just needed time to think."She said her smile fading.  
"Think about what?" I asked confused.  
Juniper paused for a moment then turned to me and said.  
"SHE L-. She couldn't finish A mechanical bull knocked me off the rocks.  
I quickly got up and uncapped Riptide. The bull came at me and swatted away Riptide then ripped my shirt off with its horns. I was now defenseless...and shirtless. The bull tackled me to the ground. It would've killed me if Juniper didn't hit it with a rock.  
"Hey don't hurt my friend." Juniper said trying to lure it away from me and it worked. The bull ran toward Juniper with full force. I jumped up grabbing my sword and heading for the bull. The bull was about to breathe it's fire onto Juniper before I slashed the bulls head off with my sword. It fell to the ground motionless, and I turned to Juniper.  
"You okay?" I asked with a faint smile.  
"Yeas thanks." She said still staring at the bull.  
"And whatever you were about to say, save it." I said and headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I just went back to school.**

I walked out of the woods still shirtless and holding up the bull's mechanical head. I dropped it on the archers table the way we always do when we're supposed to hunt something. I started to walk towards my cabin, my mind was so confused right now, questions running through my head left and right, what was Juniper about to say, why was Annabeth crying in my dream, why did Annabeth wait so long for me to come back, why did the kids from Athena cabin hate me? I knew the last one had something to with Annabeth, but the only way to find that out was to talk to her but there was no way I was going to talk to her right now. So I kept walking to my cabin, occasionally noticing all the glares I was getting from the Athena's kids, and the smirks from Aphrodite's kids. I finally arrived at my cabin ready just to go inside and fall asleep on my bed. I was about to walk in when I remembered the foot prints I saw by the beach leading to my cabin. I didn't want to take any risks so I tried looking through the one of the windows, and sure enough there she was, Annabeth was on my bed talking to Thalia with blood shot eyes, which was really weird because Annabeth had gray stormy eyes, and she never ever cried unless it was something really important to her.  
"Now what?" I muttered, there was no where I could go, Annabeth was in my cabin probably waiting for me, I couldn't go to the beach because there was a great chance of someone sneaking up on me.  
I looked around hoping to find a way to my problem without facing Annabeth. I heard the door open slightly, I was so taken back I couldn't think of anything else to do, I ran. I didn't know where to, or if Thalia and Annabeth saw me I just knew I didn't want to talk to them. I ran past one of the Hermes kids almost knocking him over, I was still shirtless so I ran into the camp store. As I opened the door the little bell rang, making one of the stoll brothers come out from behind the desk.  
"Hi." He said. "What can I do for you?"  
What do you think." I asked sarcastically showing I was shirtless.  
He looked at me for a couple seconds until something clicked inside his thick head.  
"Oh I'll be right back. He said running to the back of the counter. He came back with a new camp half blood shirt.  
"Here you go." He said handing the shirt to me.  
I gave him a coin and was ready to walk out when he said something.  
"Hey, so you and Annabeth...are you guys going out?" He said looking straight at me. I would've blushed at this, but I had an urge to walk over and punch him in the face, instead, I turned around and said.  
"NO." I said glaring at him. "But you want hear a secret?"  
"What secret?" He said intrigued.  
"Oh I heard one of the girls from Aphrodite cabin has a huge crush on you." I said messing with him.  
"Really, who?" He said with his ears purked up and eyes lit with curiosity.  
"Sileana." I said trying to hold my smirk. "But you didn't hear it from me."  
He nodded. I walked out and got a 20 yards away before I burst out laughing.  
I actually fell to the ground laughing before I heard someone walk by.  
"Why are you laughing" Thalia said with a smirk and yet a glare at the same time.  
I pulled myself up.  
"Nothing." I said  
"Well I talked to Annabeth." She said her smile still completely attached to her face.  
"I don't think I want to here about it." I said my laughter leaving my system.  
"Why no-WHAT HAPPENED." She said pointing to my torso.  
I looked down there was a huge scratch that came from my stomach to my ribs, it looked like it was bleeding.  
"Oh that it's no biggy." I said putting my new shirt on.  
"No I'm serous that looked like a pretty bad cut." She said concerningly.  
"It's just a cut one of the bulls we were hunting did to me." I said looking at the sea.  
She seemed to calm down a little but she still looked a little worried.  
"Percy can you at least talk to Annabeth she really wants to see you." She said in a little happier matter.  
I didn't answer instead I moved forward, she kept following.  
"Come on it would mean alot to her." She said trying to keep her cool.  
I sighed stopped and turned to her.  
"Where is she I asked?" I asked.  
"She's in her cabin, I finally got her out of your cabin after she's been waiting there all day." She said trying to make me feel guilty.


	7. Chapter 7

There I was in front of the Athena cabin, ready to knock on the door and talk to Annabeth, with Thalia next to me. I lifted my right hand hesitently to knock on the door. My hand twitched, and Thalia looked at me confused.  
"Well Barnacle beard knock already!" She screamed at me.  
My arm fell to my side, I looked down to the ground.  
"I can't." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, then ran to my cabin as fast as I could with Thalia following and yelling. I ran through the door of my cabin closed it and locked it just in time to hear the yelling of Thalia's voice and see the door being knocked around.  
"YOU SEAWEED BRAIN GET OUT HERE AND FACE HER LIKE A MAN!" She screamed from outside the cabin.  
It didn't faze me but I drownded it out with music from my mp3. The last thing I heard was Thalia screaming to the top of her lungs say:  
"PERCY SHE LO-..." Thats when the mp3 started playing. I still saw the door trying to be kicked in by Thalia but I knew it would hold. After my favorite song Blue by Eiffel came one of the new songs my mom put on, it was Gomenasai. I rolled my eyes, that song always reminded my mom of Annabeth. I skipped ahead Thalia left, then I heard knocking on the door so I got up and peered through the window first and opened the door.  
It was Mr. D, with a brunett girl about my age.  
"Peter Johnson." He said his nose in the air. "We have a new Half blood here, her name is Sindy and you will show her around."  
Before I could say anything he was gone in a flash leaving me alone with Sindy.  
"Hi Peter." She said cheery.  
"It's actually Percy Mr. D always tries to get my name wrong.  
She giggled a little which made me smile.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cabin.  
"Come on I want to look around." She said still pulling me around.  
I showed her the; store, bathrooms, pavillion, beach, big house, forest, armory,arena, and finally the cabins.  
"Those are the cabins were we stay based on our goddly parents." I said with her hand still very attatched to mine.  
"Cool where will I be staying?" She said staring straight at me.  
"You'll be staying at the Hermes cabin untill your parent claims you." I said pointing to the Heremes cabin.  
"Who do you think is my parent." Sindy asked.  
"Possibly, Aphrodie." As soon as I said that I wished I hadn't.  
She leaned closer to my face still staring at me.  
"Why do you think so?" She asked.  
"Well..um..I think..." I stammered.  
She was getting closer to me, she would've kissed me but she stopped when she heard someone yell.  
"There you are Barnicle beard." Thalia yelled running towards me.  
I winced when Thalia held up her fist like she was going to hit me.  
"Come on you need to talk to Annabeth." She said her fist high in the air.  
"I can't I'm showing Sindy around." I said showing Sindy to Thalia.  
Thalia looked at Sindy confused then at me. Her eyes were angry with me I could tell. Thalia walked away muttering something like: you broke her heart.  
I looked back at Sindy.  
"Sorry about that, Thalia's crazy sometimes." I said lieing.  
"It's okay." She said smiling. It's getting late where should I go?" Sindy said looking at me with a smile.  
"I'll put you in the Hermes cabin." I said leading the way, as she followed.


	8. Chapter 8

I lead Sindy to the Hermes cabin, trying not to blush. We walked into the Hermes cabin with everyone staring at us, I felt a bit nervous with everyone staring at me but I pushed that feeling away.  
"This is Sindy she's a new camper, and we're going to be very kind to her aren't we." I said in a demanding tone.  
One of the Hermes kids looked at me, then said. "Yeah sure, whatever."  
Sindy walked in with her stuff, she looked around then back at me for reassured.  
"You'll be alright." I said with a confident smile. "And if you need anything at all, come talk to me, I'm in the Poseidon cabin."  
I pointed to cabin 3.  
"So that must mean you're a son of Poseidon." Sindy said looking at me in the eyes.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"That's so cool." She said giggling.  
"More or less, well here's where you'll be staying for now." I said.  
"Thanks...I'm definitely going to be seeing you around." She said turning around and closing the door.  
"Definitely Aphrodite." I said with a smile.  
I heard a giggle come from inside the cabin which made me blush dark red.  
I turned around ready to walk off, until I saw Thalia standing there with her arms crossed while glaring at me with Annabeth by her side. I walked toward my cabin while they walked after me. My walk turned into a speed walk then a run. I almost made it to my cabin when someone punched me in the head making me fall to the ground, It was Thalia and Annabeth had tears running down her cheeks, which made me sad. I got up now dazed.  
"What was that about?" I asked moving around dizzily.  
Thalia moved her fists up ready to strike, when Annabeth rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was ready to pass out, but for some reason I hugged her back. Thalia put her fist down and a grin spread across her face.  
"Ugh...Annabeth-" I was interrupted.  
"Just let me finish." She said with tears pouring down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

It was night time when Annabeth finally let go of me. I was still blushing dark red, and Thalia was still standing there with a grin waiting for something to happen. She smiled at me for the first time I've been here, then her tears dried up.  
"Annabeth, listen I think we need to talk." I said in a reassuring tone.  
Her smile became bright enough for me to see even though it was dark.  
"Thalia can you give us a sec." I said in a pleading matter.  
She shrugged her shoulders than walked off leaving me alone with the person I've been avoiding this whole time.  
"Let's go inside and talk." I said leading her way inside.  
She walked over to my bunk and sat down with a look of relief.  
I sat down next to her trying hard not to show my fear, I gave her a confident smile.  
"Annabeth-" I was interrupted yet again.  
"Percy." Annabeth said giving me an even tighter hug. "Why did you ignore me the whole time I was here?"  
A rush of guilt went up and down my spine.  
"Why did you ignore me all last summer?" I asked trying to avoid the question.  
She looked at me with teary eyes, then hugged me again.  
"Because I was thinking...about the lap top I got." She lied.  
I knew she was lieing but I let it go, and hugged her back.  
"Okay, what ever you say." I said hugging her tighter.  
I let go showing her my now darker blush.  
"Friends." I said putting my hand out for her to take and shake.  
"Uhh yeah...sure friends." She said her smile flickering back and forth.  
I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to ruin the moment, I gave her a quick hug, then sat back on my bed.  
"So." I said casually. "Juniper told me you came back months ago, can you tell me what happened?"


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth looked a little sad but pressed on with her story.  
"What happened was my math teacher turned out to be a Sphinx." She started.  
"I knew math was evil." I joked, which made her smile.  
"Thats what you think." She said still smiling.  
"How'd you find out?" I asked.  
"The first day of math class, he would keep looking in my direction like he was going to cook and eat me." When she said that a shiver went down my back.  
"I had the first hand up for every question everytime." She bragged.  
"You're smart that way. I said. She giggled then continued.  
"He knew I was a daughter of Athena because of the way I looked and my intelligence." She said keeping her gaze on me. "I had no idea he wasn't human untill one day before class, I was the first one there with him."  
"Hold on a sec, what was his name?" I asked curious.  
Annabeth looked embarrassed, but said it.  
"He just told us to call him Mr. S." She said flushed.  
I raised an eyebrow at her, and she punched me playfully in the arm.  
"Now thats the Annabeth I know." I said rubbing my arm, and smiling.  
She showed a half a smile then said "He turned into his real form before he had a chance to see me coming into the class, it scared me so bad I didn't go back to school for the rest of the school year, I couldn't stay at home with my step mom, so I came here and waited for my friends to come back."  
Guilt filled up inside me like a ton of bricks. I looked down with a sad look.  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you the whole time." I sad still looking at the ground.  
She looked at me with a smile then pulled my head up to where I was looking at her.  
"It's okay Seaweed brain." She said smirking at me. "But if you do it again, I'm coming after you."  
"Fine with me." I said putting my arm around her shoulder.  
Annabeth looked me in the eyes then gave me a tight hug.  
There was a knock on the door so I went to open it. It was Sindy smiling and waving. Her brunett hair was in a pony tail, she had her blue eyes set on me, her Aerosmith T-shirt was straightened, her fingers were polished pink with hoop earingson, and her jeans looked brand new.  
"Hi." She said friendly as ever. "Percy what time is dinner?"  
I smiled then said "Around 7.00."  
"Oh okay than I'll be getting there now." She said then walked away.  
I looked back at Annabeth who had a very sad look on her face but I didn't pay attention to that little detail.  
"I think we should go to the pavillion now." I said trying to make her a little more happy then she was. "What's wrong with Annabeth she's so sad all the time." I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth and I walked out, and headed for the pavillion. I guess someone saw us heading to the pavilion because I heard someone snicker behind us. I turned around but only saw Seleana from Aphrodite cabin, and Travis stoll holding hands and laughing, my mouth dropped at an alarming rate. Annabeth looked over at me as we walked, and then moved her head towards Travis, and Sileana.  
She sighed then moved her head back slowly and sadly. I couldn't believe it I actually helped someone get together. "Just call me Hitch." I thought. We kept walking, and as we did I noticed Annabeth's sad expression. I looked over at her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me with the same expression.  
"Annabeth is anything wrong, or something I should know." I said walking and looking at her.  
"No...n-nothing at all." She lied.  
I knew she was lying, because she always hesitates when she lies, but I know Annabeth and when she doesn't want to do something she's not gonna do it. I shrugged trying to shake off the feeling of guilt and curiosity. Before we entered the pavilion, Annabeth gave me a smirk and then a quick friend hug.  
"Now no more ignoring me right." She said with her best smile. "I mean now that we've gotten everything taken care of."  
"Yeah, of coarse." I said.  
After we were inside we said our good byes and went to our assigned table.  
I did the usuall thing scrape some food off my plate into the fire for Posiedon. I was eating my food when Mr. D hit his cup with his spoon signaling everyone to shut up.  
"Good evening you brats, it seems we have an new br-camper." He said trying not to sound like too much of a jerk. "Her name is Sindy."  
Sindy was sitting next to Mr.D, but when he called her name, she stood up. Sindy looked like she did when I saw her at the cabin, and I could've swore that when she stood up I heard a bunch of guys faint.  
"She is so a Daughter of Aphrodite." I muttered.  
"Uhh...Hi I'm Sindy." She said waving.

I ate my dinner then headed back to my cabin and fell asleep waiting for the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning I woke up feeling energetic. I leapt up it was 5:00 am, so I decided to listen to some music while I got back to sleep. I turned my mp3 on and the other song my mom put on there was on. "Figures." I thought outloud. It was crush by David Archuleta. I let out a huge sigh and made my way to the fountain to talk to my mom about this dream she had about me and Annabeth. I took the coin and threw it in.  
"O iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." I said looking at it. "Show me Sally Jackson, New York."  
The mist formed an image of my mom on her bed reading a book.  
"Mom. I said trying to get her attention.  
She wouldn't answer, I waved my hand in front of the mist, she still wouldn't answer.  
"MOM!" I yelled getting her attention.  
She jumped up sending her book off her bed.  
"Percy, you scared me half to death." She said hyper ventilating.  
I glared at her with my arms crossed.  
"What." She said confused.  
"You got to stop this little fantasy you have in your head. I said pointing to her head.  
"What?" She said trying to act puzzled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Oh really." I said holding up the picture of Annabeth and the note.  
She held her arms in surrender.  
"I don't even know how many times you've tried this." I said shaking my head.  
"When have I tried this before?" She asked weirdly.  
"Let's see, there was at school, lunch time, one of our family reunions, and not couting this one I can still go on." I said listing the times I got most embarrassed.  
"I was just showing the picture to friends, and family." She defended.  
"And the flower guy, the priest, the guy who parked our car, and the youth minister." I said back. "Now this is the last time I'm saying it, me and Anna-" I was interrupted.  
"Annabeth and I." My mother chimed in.  
"Annabeth and I are just friends and thats all we'll ever be."  
I heard my cabin door slam shut.  
I turned to the door it was closed shut.  
"We'll talk later mom." I said then waved my hand through the mist and it shut off.  
I opened the door, there was a girl who looked really goth running towards Zues's cabin, I immediately knew who it was and that somehow she would make his life a living Hades.


	13. Chapter 13

I saw Thalia run into her cabin then after 5 minutes she came running back out and ran into the Athena cabin. I was scared for some odd reason, so I shut the door and locked it, I backed away slowly to my bed. Why was I so scared, I didn't even know what I did. So I decided it was nothing, I grabbed a case of coca cola and headed down to the lake. I know that we're not aloud to have outside drinks, but if you know the right people you can get some. The stoll brothers are the ones that can get anything in here no questions asked for the right price. I wasn't worried that Mr. D or Chiron would catch me because it was a long time before their alarm clocks went off. As I walked by I took notice to my surroundings there weren't many campers out except for some of the Hermes, and Aphrodite kids. I sat down on the pier with my drinks, and put my feet in the lake. It was a little cold, so I willed the water to become warmer. I looked down into the water and saw a Naiad, I waved to her, she smiled then waved back. I took a one of the cans out of the case and started drinking. "What the heck is going on." I said out loud trying to push all the anger and disbelief out of me.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
I heard a voice so I turned to the side of the pier side it was the Naiad that I waved to. She jumped up and sat down on the pier next to me.  
"No one." I said my cheeks turning red.  
She looked at me then bowed her head.  
"My name is Nancy, it is a privilege to meet you son of the sea god." She said with her hand stretched out.  
"It's good to meet you Nancy, but please call me Percy." I said shaking her hand.  
We dropped hands then she looked at the lake.  
"Percy, what were you talking about?" She asked still staring at the lake.  
I sighed for a second fixed my stare and answered.  
"It's personal." I said looking down into the lake.  
"Oh I see." Nancy said still looking at the lake.  
"What's it like?" I asked. "Living in underwater I mean."  
"It's beautiful, no worry, no war, just peace." The way she said it made it seem like an underwater utopia.  
"No worry, huh I could live like that." I said with a half smile.  
"I may not be empathic like satyr's are but I can tell when guy's are having girl trouble." She said now staring at me.  
I stared at her surprised and confused.  
"Not exactly what I would call girl trouble, it's just...one of my friends is acting really weird around me now." I said looking back down.  
A smile spread across her face.  
"Is this friend Annabeth Chase?" She asked not losing her smile.  
I nodded.  
"Ah so that's what I've been hearing." She said grinning and holding in a giggle.  
"Hearing what?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
She shrugged then said  
"Just rumors."  
"What rumors?" I asked feeling my cheeks glow red.  
"You don't know?" She asked in a happily matter.  
"Know what. I asked getting angrier and more confused by the second. "Can someone just tell me."  
"Well...I hear that Annabeth lo..." She was interrupted by a thud, and then a shot of pain went up through my spine and into my head. I jumped up twirled around and saw Thalia with her fist high in the air.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled rubbing my head.  
"Maybe I should go." Nancy said before diving into the lake.  
"I think you know what that was for." Thalia said with her fist still in the air ready for another attack.  
"I don't know what I did." I said recovering from the hit. "So unless you're going to tell me what I did then you should leave."  
Thalia was speechless, she hesitated for a second, opened her mouth like she was going to say something then left without another word. I walked back to my cabin slowly, while watching the other campers wake up and start having fun with their friends. I couldn't help but feel jealous.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't stand it, everyone knew something and I didn't. I decided to go see Juniper, she knew and she could tell me what it is. I looked outside my cabin to see if the coast was clear from any fist terpidos. Sure enough Thalia was walking towards my cabin from the beach kicking a can. I panicked I looked around the cabin for anything, then I saw it the window. I didn't waste any time, I opened it and jumed out. As I walked towards the forest I wondered why I was so scared of Thalia sometimes. Then I remembered, two summers ago when she was going to beat the snot out of me. I walked closer to the forest everyone was still staring at me, now I know what celebrates feel like. I just ignored them and kept walking forward. Closer and closer I got to Zeus's fist, I kept a good understanding of my surroundings. I was close, I could see the large boulders, and I saw the hole we made last summer, from the battle.

I climbed the boulders, looking around I saw Juniper, she was standing in front of an Iris message. I had a long time tryinng to see who she was talking to, but it was Grover. Juniper had green tears in her eyes, and was holding her heart.

"Please Juniper don't cry, you know if I was there you'd be in my arms right now." Grover said. "Please Juniper it won't be long now, I'll be back in three weeks, don't stop being beautiful."  
Juniper made a half smile, and a part of me jumped for joy, finally a guy would be around, not just Annabeth or Thalia to confuse me, and plus he could read emotions so I could figure out what was going on.  
Juniper put her hand out towards the message as to touch his face.  
"I miss you Grover." Juniper said holding her heart. "Not only that but I-  
"PLEASE DROP ANOTHER COIN IN FOR MORE TIME." The iris message said.  
"-Love you." Juniper said tears coming down.  
I jumped down from the rocks in her direction, she held her eyes shut tears coming down her face.  
"Juniper?" I said coming u behind her.  
She twirled around in surprise.  
"Hey, you scared me." She said catching herself.  
I just smiled and shrugged.  
"Sorry." I said sitting down. "I actually came by here to ask you something."  
"What is it?" She asked sitting down next to me.  
"About what's going on with Annabeth." I said looking down, then back at her.  
She almost fell over, but kept her balance.  
"I don't think I can tell you." She said smiling widely.  
My jaw nearly dropped to the ground.  
"What." I said surprised. "You almost told me last time."  
"Yeah, but a certain somebody, told me that I can't tell you unless...that person tell you." She said holding in a laugh. "But I think I know someone you could ask."  
Juniper pointed towards the trees where, Thalia was dragging Annabeth in my direction.  
I glared at Juniper who was smiling wildly.  
"You set me up." I said still glaring.  
"No, Thalia came here by herself, I just noticed." Juniper said shrugging.  
Thalia, and Annabeth were getting closer.  
"Well, good seeing you I should really get going. I said walking fastly away.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FISH BOY." Thalia said pointing at me.  
I froze completely, I didn't even try turning my head.  
"I'm dead." I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

I knew I was going to get a whamming from Thalia either way so I turned around looking straight at them, there glares meeting my curious eyes. Thalia was the same black nails black shirt, black everything. Annabeth's hair was fixed now and her appearance was better Annabeth's camp half blood shirt was neatly cleaned, and her hair was straightened, her gray eyes were fixed on me, like waiting for something to happen that would calm her nerves. Thalia hit me in the arm sending me a couple feet away, then continued after me.  
"Before I meet my fate." I said. "Can I at least know what I did wrong?"  
Thalia scowled in my direction.  
"Men this is why I joined the hunters, they're so blind." Thalia said motioning her hands towards me. "But you have to figure that out on your own."  
Now I was really angry, I clenched my fists, and I noticed Annabeth's glare turn into a worried expression.  
"Men!" I said angrily. "Like women are any better, they make a big fuss over something you don't even know you did."  
That surprised Thalia, her eyes shot up like rockets.  
"Think about it for once." Thalia said her hands on her hips.  
"You know it's a good thing looks can't kill." I said trying to hold in a grin. "Or I'd be dead right now."  
Thalia turned bright red from anger.  
"Listen kelp for brains I'm going to make this a little more clear for you." Thalia said getting angrier by the second, I could've swore I saw Annabeth blush before she covered her face. "Seaweed brain I don't know why but Annabeth lo-"  
Thalia couldn't finish, because the conch horn blew signaling time for breakfast.  
"Good breakfast, I mean...we'll finish this later" Thalia said leaving.  
"Fine I'll be waiting right here." I said pointing to the spot where I stood. "I'm curious to find out what this is all about."  
"Thalia was almost away from Zeus's fist when she turned around towards Annabeth.  
"Aren't you coming?" Thalia asked.  
"I'm not hungry." Annabeth said before turning to me.  
Thalia shrugged, then glared at me and left. I looked around for Juniper, but she already left, I sat down on a small rock. Annabeth waited for a couple seconds but sat on the rock next to me, staying alert to what she was sitting on. There was a long silence between us until Annabeth broke it.  
"So how's school?" Annabeth said looking up at me.  
I thought about her question for a while, but sighed and looked back at her.  
"It's good." I said nonchalantly. "Rachel and I, have seen a couple monsters but we both kicked there butts."  
The second I ended that sentence, Annabeth's smile started to flicker on and off, her whole body tightened up, and her eyes were getting watery.  
"So...are you guys...going out?" Annabeth asked trying to keep her smile on her face.  
My eyes almost burst out of my head, but I pushed them back in before they had a chance.  
"NO!" I bursted out loudly. "We're just friends."  
Her smile seemed to appear back on her face, her eyes immediately dried up, then her body relaxed.  
"She even started taking karate, and sword classes to protect herself from monsters." I said calming down.  
"Do you want to?" Annabeth asked.  
"Take karate classes?" I asked.  
"No." Annabeth said. "I mean go out with her?"  
My eyes widened, my jaw hang open, and I nearly fell over the rock I was sitting on.  
"No way!" I simply said  
Her facial expression turned into a happy one then turned toward the woods. There was a short silence, so to end it, I asked the question that was gnawing at me like a pack of wolves.  
"What is Thalia talking about, better yet whats her problem?" I asked curiously. "I've been hit by her three times in two days."  
Annabeth sighed then turned back to me.  
"Do you really want to know?" Annabeth asked getting teary eyed.  
"Annabeth." I said calmly. "This isn't like you, your always sad now, obviously there's something wrong with you, and if there's something wrong with you I deserve to know, you're my best friend and...I care about you."  
I didn't know where that came from I almost blushed dark red but I tried to keep a straight face. She looked at me in surprise, and smiled warningly.  
"I know that Percy." She said smiling ear to ear. "You know what forget it, we'll...just be friends."  
I could've swore I saw Annabeth's smile turn into a frown for a second.  
"Okay wise girl." I said trying to reassure her. "Let's do that."  
After twenty minutes of talking about school, parents, architecture, and other random stuff, Thalia came back expecting to thrash my brains in. Annabeth explained that there was a truce between us so she calmed down a little, actually a whole lot.

As we walked out of the woods, I noticed a black object in the sky.  
"Hey whats that?" I asked pointing.  
Thalia and Annabeth looked up and they saw it.  
"Is it a bird?" Thalia asked looking at it intrigued.  
"Well I know it's not a plane, but if it's super man I'm aqua man." I joked.  
Annabeth giggled at my remark.  
I suddenly realized that the object was a person, and it was falling faster and faster. I ran towards the falling person, and Annabeth and Thalia followed.  
"What's going on seawe- Percy?" Annabeth asked.  
Still running I looked back.  
"That's a person falling." I yelled.  
They're mouths dropped but raced faster towards me. As we got closer, the person fell faster to the ground, we were in the middle of camp, surrounded by the cabins. I guess no one noticed the person falling because they just kept on with there business. I watched in horror as the the person got closer to the ground, I closed my eyes for the worst and so did Annabeth. I heard a loud crash, and I felt dirt come flying off the ground, I opened my eyes to see a huge cloud of dust everywhere. A couple seconds later the dust cleared showing a big crater with a guy inside. He wore a black denim shirt, and black pants, with a black leather jacket. That's when I realized who it was, it was Nico Di Angelo.  
He got up quickly, and dusted his jacket off.  
"YEAH WHO NEEDS YOU GUYS FOR HELP!" Nico yelled up at the sky.  
He noticed us, and waved.  
"Hi guys." He said and smiled.  
Nico's face began to turn into a blank expression.  
"Can you guys get me some ambrosia." He said then collapsed onto the ground.

Kids gathered around the crater as we carried Nico towards the big house.  
Chiron was there playing cards with Mr. D like he always does.  
"Chiron, look who dropped in...literal." I said holding Nico's legs, while Thalia held his arms, and Annabeth next to us.  
Chiron looked up at us and trotted up next to us.  
"Nico, son of Hades." Chiron said scratching his beard. "I'll take him to the medical tent."  
Chiron picked Nico up and carried him out. We followed him to the medical tent. Chiron put him down on one of the beds, Argus came in and started feeding Nico some ambrosia. Then Chiron turned to us with a smile.  
"He'll be alright." Chiron said. "Sorry, I have to go, I don't want Mr. D peeking at my cards again."  
Chiron trotted off leaving, Annabeth, Thalia, and I alone with sleeping Nico, and Argus. I sat down on one of the chairs next to Nico's bed. The tent was big and empty with twelve beds, and twenty-four chairs. Thalia sat down on the seat in front of the bed, and Annabeth sat down next to me.  
"Why are we just sitting here?" Thalia asked losing her patience.  
"We want to know how he got here." Annabeth concluded.  
"We watched how he got here, he fell from the freaking sky." Thalia said.  
"No, we want to know why he was falling and how he fell out of the sky." I said back.  
"One last bite and he'll be awake in no time." Argus said giving Nico a spoon full of ambrosia.  
As soon as Nico took that bite he leapt up from the bed panting heavily.  
"It's okay Nico calm down." Annabeth said getting from the seat.  
His breath softened and he leaned back into the bed. Argus walked out of the room without another word.  
"Why did you fall out of the sky?" I asked looking at him.  
He turned to me then sighed.  
"I was in Olympus trying to find answers to my past, but the gods, didn't take too kindly to me, and threw me off Olympus." Nico said leaning back. "Which reminds me, I got to get going."  
Nico got off the bed grabbed his jacket and left the tent with me, Thalia, and Annabeth following.  
"You're leaving already." I said quickening my pace. "But you just got here."  
"Yeah but I got a lot of questions to be answered." He said putting on his jacket. "But none of them are here."  
We kept following him, trying to convince him to stay, we were in front of the cabins when I heard a familiar voice.  
"Percy." Sindy called.  
Everyone stopped and turned around, I even saw Nico's jaw drop.  
Sindy walked up to me waving.  
"Some of the Hermes guys said you saw what happened with the crater." Sindy said smiling. "What happened?"  
"This guy fell out of the sky." I said pointing towards Nico.  
Nico's jaw slammed shut, as Sindy averted her gaze to him.  
"Who's he?" Sindy asked with a flirtatious smile.  
"I'm Nico Di Angelo." Nico said shaking Sindy's hand. "Son of Hades."  
"Nice to meet you." Sindy said shaking his hand. "I'm Sindy, undetermined, but a lot of people say I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."  
Sindy glanced at me which made me smile.  
I thought I heard Nico mutter "I can see why."  
"Well see you later Percy." Sindy said waving goodbye and walking away.  
"Okay I'll stay." Nico said watching Sindy leave. "But only for a couple weeks."  
I saw Thalia and Annabeth giggle to each other, and I smiled widely.  
"Fine with me." I said in a relaxed tone.  
We each walked away to the big house to talk to Chiron about Nico's sleeping arrangements.


	16. Chapter 16

Chiron had arranged for Nico to sllep in the Hermes cabin while he stayed, he didn't have a problem with it, especially when he saw Sindy around camp. I was walking around the cabins, looking at the ocean, and willing it to move around. I just had dinner at the pavillion, alone at my table again, Clarrise tried to fight Nico, but as soon as she saw his eyes she sat back down worriedly. It was official everyone was scared of Nico. Nico seemed like he didn't really care, he always glared at everyone who looked at him with disgust, which worked all the time, but when Sindy came around he put his best smile on. I was worried about Annabeth, she acted like everything was just fine but I still knew something was wrong with her. Annabeth was starting to scare me, I was concerned for her safety, but yet I still didn't know what was going on with her. I made my way to the cabin feeling really tired, because of the huge day. As I walked through the door I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders, and I dived for the bed, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I had another dream, this time I was in the Aphrodite cabin looking at a bunch of girls putting make up on and talking gossip, I could've swore I heard them say "Percy". They giggled did make overs, and a bunch of other girly stuff, I know it was weird but I could've watched them all night. Then a blinding light appeared in the middle of the room, and out of the light came Aphrodite the goddess herself. The girls looked in awe at the sight of her mother.  
"Mom." Sileana said standing up, she ran towards Aphrodite and gave her a big hug, followed by everyone else. She smiled politely hugging them back before letting go.  
"Children, it's so good to see you." Aphrodite said lovingly. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited often I've just been busy with my work, love and all that."  
"It's okay mother we know." One of the girls spoke." There's is actually some love going around here."  
Aphrodite smiled pleasingly.  
"Yes. I know and thats actually why I'm here right now." Aphrodite said not losing her smile. "I just hd a wonderful idea on how to bring love all around camp half blood."  
The girls jumped for joy at the mention of love from the goddess of love.  
"What is it?" Sileana asked.  
"It's all apart of the plan, first I need Sileana to give Mr.D a message."

Thats the last thing I saw before I awoke to Thalia, and Annabeth in my room. Annabeth was on my bed shaking me awake and Thalia was about to hit me with a bat, but she tucked the bat behind her back when she saw I was awake. Annabeth was in her camp half blood shirt that still had the tag on it from the camp store on it, Thalia had her ACDC shirt on that said: THOSE OF YOU ABOUT TO ROCK I SOLUTE YOU.  
I still had my clothes on from yesterday, but I woke up holding my head.  
Annabethlooked at me with concern.  
"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yeah just a little tired." I said smiling.  
She smiled back at me, showing her grey eyes. I don't know why I was doing it, but I stared back at her with a great smile.  
"We should probably go get some breakfast now." Thalia chimed in.  
I broke the gaze, and nodded. After getting out of bed I followed Annabeth, and Thalia out the door to see Nico and Sindy waiting outside.  
"Ready." Sindy said smiling.  
Nico's frown turned into a smile then back into a frown, it didn't occur to me before but Sindy was one year older than Nico.  
"Yeah let's go." I said.  
We walked to the pavillion in a haste because everyone was running to it.  
We were at the pavillion when Mr.D stood up and tapped his glass, so we ran to our seats.  
"Listen up you brats of campers, Aphrodite has made an activity change." Mr.D said.  
Chatter broke up around the room.  
"Quiet, the chariot races that were scheduled for next friday are being moved to the following friday." Mr.D said glaring at everyone. "And in it's place will be a dance."  
Everyone started talking and looking around frantically.  
"QUIET!" Mr.D yelled. "There's one rule for the dance, it is manditory for you to bring a date."  
Now I was hopeless how was I going to find a date in two weeks, I'm going to need a miricle. I silently prayed to Aphrodite.  
"Now go back to your meals." Mr.D said sitting down.  
How could we, he just told us that instead of charoit races there was going to be a dance, and it was manditory to bring a date. I got up and walked over to scrape some food off my plate for the gods, I noticed Annabeth walking towards me with her plate in hand and a smile on her face.  
"Aphrodites trying to mess me." I said scraping off an egg.  
"How?" Annabeth said her eyes not leaving mine.  
"How am I supposed to find a date fro the dance." I said smiling back at her.  
She looked at me with her eyes glistening off the sun, I'll be sure to thank Apollo later.  
"I'm sure there's alot of girls around here who would love to dance with the son of the sea god." She said whipping her hair back.  
"Those must be some pretty desperate girls." I said switching my gaze to the fire, then Annabeth punched me in the arm.  
"Ow." I said rubbing my arm. "What was that for?"  
She just turned around and walked back to her table, as did I.

**Preview for next chapter it will be up in the next hour**

**After archery class I walked to my cabin, for some reason today I felt really...tired. As I walked by the cabins I saw Nico talking to...Sindy, and...laughing. I just ignored them and walked to my cabin. Inside I lazily walked to my bed, my eyes half way closed. I had just laid in my bed when I heard a voice.  
"Hello Percy." I heard a soft whisper in my ear.  
I got up hastilly to see the goddess of love, watching and smiling at me. I stared at her for a minute before snapping out of it.  
"What do you want?" I asked looking away.  
"Love, peace...Percabeth." Aphrodite said.  
It took me a second to figure it out because of my dyslexia, then it clicked and I blushed.  
"Sorry, not happening lets focus on peace." I said hopefully.  
She just smiled and looked pretty, I was getting angrier by the second.  
"Stop fighting it Percy Jackson, do not denie your love, or it will haunt you." The goddess said.  
"What love, I never said anything about love." I fumed. "I know you're the goddess of love and anything but this is ridiculous."  
She still smiled at me.  
"Percy, even though you try to fight it you're trapped, it's manditory to bring a date, and you have to come, what are you going to do." She said mischievious.  
"I'll just go away for the dance, I'll go into the ocean."  
Her eyes turned to rage, which made me know why Aries liked her.  
"You can't do that, I made this plan just for you and YOU ARE GOING." She said enraged.  
"You can't make me." I said turning my back on her.  
"I can, you'd be surprised what I could do to get I want." Aphrodite said smiling evily.  
I shivered at her words, then speak of Hades, Annabeth walked in and stared worriedly at Aphrodite.  
"I have a new plan." Aphrodite said.  
She snapped her hands, and then I was watching Aphrodite from Annabeth's position, and my body laid unconscience on the floor. I could hear a voice saying "Whats wrong with Percy." It was in Annabeth's voice then I realised I was in Annabeths head. **


	17. Chapter 17

After breakfast I went to archery class. As I approached I saw no one was there except Thalia, who was hitting bullseye faster than Hermes at an Olympian marathon. I walked next to her taking the bow and arrow into my hands.  
"Who are you taking to the dance?" Thalia asked focused on her aim.  
"I don't think I'm going to go." I said taking aim.  
As soon as I shot my arrow, Thalia grabbed it out of thin air.  
"It's manditory to go." Thalia boomed.  
"And it's also manditory to bring a date but that's not going to happen." I said. "I mean what girl would want to go to a dance with me?"  
I picked up another arrow and aimed.  
Thalia looked hesitent.  
"I know a few girls...who would." Thalia said looking regretful.  
I cocked an eye brow at her.  
"Who?" I asked.  
She looked around and sighed.  
"I can't- I can't tell you." She told me qiuckly.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"She doesn't want you to know unless she tells you first." Thalia said.  
I stopped talking and started shooting some arrows.  
Five minutes later something clicked in my head.  
"Wait a minute, then who are you taking?" I asked knowing her pact with Artemis.  
"No one, hunters don't have to." She said aiming for the bullseye.  
I mentally hit myself in the head for saying something that stupid.

After archery class I walked to my cabin, for some reason today I felt really...tired. As I walked by the cabins I saw Nico talking to...Sindy, and...laughing. I just ignored them and walked to my cabin. Inside I lazily walked to my bed, my eyes half way closed. I had just laid in my bed when I heard a voice.  
"Hello Percy." I heard a soft whisper in my ear.  
I got up hastilly to see the goddess of love, watching and smiling at me. I stared at her for a minute before snapping out of it.  
"What do you want?" I asked looking away.  
"Love, peace...Percabeth." Aphrodite said.  
It took me a second to figure it out because of my dyslexia, then it clicked and I blushed.  
"Sorry, not happening lets focus on peace." I said hopefully.  
She just smiled and looked pretty, I was getting angrier by the second.  
"Stop fighting it Percy Jackson, do not denie your love, or it will haunt you." The goddess said.  
"What love, I never said anything about love." I fumed. "I know you're the goddess of love and anything but this is ridiculous."  
She still smiled at me.  
"Percy, even though you try to fight it you're trapped, it's manditory to bring a date, and you have to come, what are you going to do." She said mischievious.  
"I'll just go away for the dance, I'll go into the ocean."  
Her eyes turned to rage, which made me know why Aries liked her.  
"You can't do that, I made this plan just for you and YOU ARE GOING." She said enraged.  
"You can't make me." I said turning my back on her.  
"I can, you'd be surprised what I could do to get I want." Aphrodite said smiling evily.  
I shivered at her words, then speak of Hades, Annabeth walked in and stared worriedly at Aphrodite.  
"I have a new plan." Aphrodite said.  
She snapped her hands, and then I was watching Aphrodite from Annabeth's position, and my body laid unconscience on the floor. I could hear a voice saying "Whats wrong with Percy." It was in Annabeth's voice then I realised I was in Annabeths head.


	18. Chapter 18

I knew I was in Annabeth's head because I had no control over anything, I was seeing everything she saw- everything she felt I panicked and it was creepy. I didn't even know how to communicate with Annabeth inside her head. Aphrodite smiled at Annabeth.  
"What did you do to Percy!" Annabeth screamed  
"Relax, Percy is alright, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my CLIENT." Aphrodite said evily, then a blinding light was seen, making Annabeth turn her head, and Aphrodite disappeared. She looked worriedly at my body then walked towards and picked my body up by her arms. She gently laid my body on top of the bed so I was comfortable. Annabeth stared at me for a couple minutes, which I thought was weird even though I wasn't awake.  
"You still drool when you sleep Seaweed brain." Annabeth said smiling.  
I would've been embarrassed but I was too worried about how I was going to get out. A few more minutes later She yawned then climbed onto the bed and laid down next to my body. It wouldn't of been that weird but then Annabeth started to get tired and made my shoulder a pillow. I mentally dropped my jaw. I tried everything to find out how to communicate with her but nothing worked. I wished I didn't say anything to Aphrodite and maybe this would've never happened, and I could've gone on with my plan not to go to the dance.  
"Okay I give up!" I thought.  
Annabeth jumped up hastily, scared and surprised. Okay so maybe I didn't try everything, but hey I'm Percy Jackson I never knew that thinking would help in this situation.  
She looked around the room frantically.  
"Percy, where are you?" She sounded worried. "Are you a ghost?"  
I think she had tears in her eyes.  
"Slow down, Annabeth, no I'm not dead." I thought to her.  
She was happier and her tears disappeared immediately.  
"Promise you won't faint or anything, but I'm kind've… in your head." I thought.  
She doubled over, and then flushed dark red.  
"So you're okay?" She said worriedly.  
"Well if you call being stuck in your head, okay then yeah." I thought.  
"What's wrong with being inside my head?" She asked angrily.  
I laughed nervously.  
"You look like you're talking to yourself." I thought, hoping she would leave that question behind.  
"Don't change the subject Seaweed brain." Annabeth said to me. "Whats wrong with being in my head."  
"Nothing." I thought for a second trying to find a compliment. "Just…too crowded."  
She smiled warmingly.  
"But why did Aphrodite put you in my head?" She asked me.  
If I was in by body I would've fell over with the surprising question. I thought up something quick so she wouldn't know the truth, and I would prevent the akwardness.  
"I don't really know." I thought that was going to be it but I guess I forgot Annabeth was a smart girl.  
"Then what were you talking to her about?" She asked blushing.  
I tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing while asking that question, instead I thought of an unakward answer.  
"Something, about me having to find a date to the dance, then I said I wasn't going, and that got her mad, and well, now I'm here." I made sure to make it sound like that was all.  
She just sighed sadly. "Oh." She said  
I wanted to ask what was going on but, I realized we had more matters at hand, besides talking, one of them finding a way out of here.  
"How am I going to get out of here?" I thought.  
"I don't know, Percy, all I know is that Aphrodite did it so we'll find her." The way she said "Percy" gave me chills. "But until then it won't be all that bad, at least I'll be there to talk to."  
"Yeah, that's the only good thing about this." I thought to her as she smiled. "Lets think."  
She sat down on my bed to think, but we were interrupted by another person, Thalia.  
Her expression was a cross between surprised and happy.


	19. Chapter 19

I would've jumped, if I wasn't inside Annabeth's head. That didn't go for Annabeth she jumped so high she hit her head on the top bunk. Thalia walked in with weird smile, looking from my body to Annabeth. Thalia just smiled at her.  
"What?" Annabeth asked embarassed.  
"How was..I mean is Percy?" Thalia joked.  
I think I fainted for a second.  
Annabeth's jaw was open and she looked more than offended.  
"He's just sleeping!" Annabeth screamed.  
Thalia shrugged.  
"Oh, I see." Thalia said. "You finally had enough of him, and beat his lights out."  
I was getting more annoyed by the second, what was she talking about, why would she think Annabeth beat me up, besides...I could take her.  
"No." Annabeth countered annoyed. "I walked in and he was sleeping."  
"Right." Thalia said playfully.  
"I swear." Annabeth said putting up her hand like some girl scout.  
Thalia just playfully punched her and walked outside, making a gesture for her to follow.  
"Is it okay if we leave your body here, Percy?" Annabeth thought to me.  
"Yeah, lets go, we'll figure everything else out soon." I thought back to her.  
She sighed and followed Thalia outside my cabin. Thalia walked toward the forest, Annabeth following behind.  
"Where exactly are we going?" I thought to Annabeth.  
She shifted uncomfortably, but answered.  
"The forest." She thought.  
I wasn't sure why but we were going toward the forest.


	20. Chapter 20

I asked Annabeth why we were going to the forest, and boy did she have an answer, but she kept studdering. Hey, I would be studdering too if I had someone in my head who could listen to my thoughts and see my memories. She sheepishly tried to look calm but I knew she was as weirded out as I was.  
We walked through the thick woods for a few minutes, when Thalia asked the question I thought was a joke.  
"Why do you like him?" Thalia asked.  
Annabeth flushed dark red, I was taken back I would've never thought of Annabeth liking someone, and anyone who got a chance to go out with someone like Annabeth, has got to be a really lucky guy.  
"Who?" Annabeth said making some kind of head gesture, saying something she obviously didn't want me to know.  
"You know." Thalia said with a sly smile. "The guy with the hair, two arms, and two feet."  
I knew she was talking sarcastically, who wouldn't. Annabeth just made some more head movements indicating something I had no idea about. She seriously looked like she was trying to crack her neck.  
"Whats wrong with your neck." Thalia asked, a little weirded out.  
"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth said angrily.  
We completely stopped now, Annabeth and Thalia were having a staring contest, I silently cheered Annabeth on. Thalia opened her mouth to talk but she was interrupted by the sight of a tree nympth and a satyr, kissing.  
I flipped out, my best bud, was back from saving the wild, I was so psyched and then...I realised I was still in Annabeth's head, then I got all depressed again. "How was I going to get out of here," I kept asking myself. Grover walked up to Annabeth, and Thalia, who both welcomed him in open arms.  
"You're not going to drool over me like you did the other hunters." Thalia said trying to be funny.  
"Of coarse not." Grover said with a smile. "I already have someone to drool over."  
He made a glance towards Juniper.  
I personaly couldn't stand still, metaphorically of coarse. But that wasn't anything close to what Juniper felt, she was hopping all over the place and she wouldn't let go of Grover for one second. Grover had grew since the last time I've seen him. He was much taller than Juniper, his goatie was longer, and he walked around better in his fake legs. His grace was alot better and if I didn't know better I would say he went undercover to an obediance school. Juniper was so happy, she looked like she was going to die when, Grover, got up and walked toward us, man G-Man has his own girl, and he's a Satyr. He continued talking to Thalia, Annabeth, and Juniper for a while, and stared at the forest for a few minutes, untill Juniper slapped him, and accused him of looking at the other trees. I laughed for a long time, and I'm sure Annabeth noticed because she smiled ear to ear.  
"So, where's, Percy?" Grover said after calming Juniper down.  
Thalia turned to Annabeth with a crooked smile, and an evil eye.  
Annabeth was turning from pink to red, and red to dark red.  
"Sleeping." Annabeth said quickly.  
Thalia just rolled her eyes and turned towards Juniper and did what looked like gossiping.  
Grover nodded and turned toward the sky, it was getting dark, I lost track of time during the talking. Then the conch horn blew.  
"See ya," Grover said before walking over towards Juniper.  
Thalia and Annabeth walked to the pivillion in silence.

Sitting at the Athena's table was...well akward to tell you the truth. Annabeth played with her food trying to act calm, so no one would say anything to her and continue on with their conversations.  
Chiron broke the noise and everyone listened up immediately.  
"Another message from the goddess of love, about the dance." Chiron said as squeals broke out. "It's manditory to come, so anyone found not there will be severely punished, these are not my rules it's Aphrodite's."  
No one cared about the rule except me, I groaned a little.  
"You don't wanty to go?" Annabeth thougt to me.  
"No, it's manditory to bring a date, and that never works out too well for me." I thought to her.  
I saw her blush deep red and I thought she was planning on asking out that guy Thalia said, Annabeth had a crush on.

**Oercy is so Danm clueless.**


	21. Chapter 21

I thought sitting at Athena's table was awkward, man was I wrong, we skipped dinner early so Annabeth, and I, went back to her cabin, and now I was so embarrased.  
"Are you sure you just can't sleep in my cabin, it feels...wrong in here." I begged Annabeth from inside her head, my fear showing.  
"Sorry, Percy, just don't look, don't listen, and you'll be alright." She reasurred me, her smile intensifying as she thought back to me.  
"But-"  
Annabeth interrupted me with her finger up like she was lecturing me.  
"No buts, you got yourself into this." Annabeth thought to me. "And you'll have to get yourself out but for now you're stuck here, now stop complaining, you're actting like, Mr.D."  
"Yes ma'am." I thought to her, my hope crushed.  
"I have to change so don't look." Annabeth thought to me, she had to tighten up to keep herself from blushing wildly.  
My mind went blank immediately then I came back to reality.  
"I would never." I said keeping a firm tone.  
"Good, then we have no problems." Annabeth said aloud, then her tone gestured for me to not look.  
I didn't know how to look away when you're inside someone's head but, I just closed my eyes like I did before this.  
A few minutes passed untill I heard one of Annabeth's drawers close.  
"Okay you can look now." Annabeht said aloud again.  
"You shouldn't talk outloud it makes you look like you're talking to yourself." I thought to her before turning around. "And another thing-"  
I couldn't finish my sentance, Annabeth had Make up on, eyeliner, lip stick, and her pajamas..if you could call them that, was more like a nighty and a night gown. I couldn't speek, at all, she was breath taking.  
"Why, are you dressed like that if you're going to bed right now." I said after minutes of silence, also keeping my mouth from gasping.  
"Oh well, it's just something I've been trying, some of the Aphrodite girls gave me beauty tips." Annabeth thought to me, blushing slightly. "I do this at night, and it takes affect during the day."  
I wasn't paying enough attention, I was fading in and out, to me it sounded like "Bla bla bla Aphrodite girls gave me beauty tips bla bla bla bla." and so far in that order.  
"Oh, I see." I thought, but still those Aphrodite girls knew what they were talking about.  
"Whatd'ya, think?" Annabeth asked with a serious, and concerned tone.  
"It's okay." I lied, it was better than okay.  
I sang the pretty woman song inside of my mind, you know for the moment.  
"I heard that." Annabeth thought to me wickedly.  
"What?" I asked confused and embarrased.  
"I can hear your thoughts remember, and thanks for the compliment." Annabeth thought to me stiffening a giggle.

One by one, more of Annabeth's siblings piled in, with their*I'm smarter than you* attitude, blonde hair and greys eyes too. Everyone went to bed, and by the time Annabeth was asleep, I was dreaming.

In my dream, it was dark to where I couldn't see a thing, I was Annabeth and I was running as fast as I could toward someone I couldn't recognize. He was by the beach looking at the sea with blank eyes. Annabeth ran faster and faster untill she got close enough to him. Just when Annabeth was about to reach him, he jumped into the ocean, leaving her their crying. Annabeth finally got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and dived in after him. He was on the ocean floor, just sitting there not worried about oxygen or anything. Annabeth was almost out of breath but never the less, she kept swimming until she reached him. She grabbed his head and pulled his surprised face towards hers, then they kissed. Annabeth departed and then fell into a deep sleep, the other person picked her up and swam to the surface of the ocean as fast as he could. He laid her onto the sand and gave her mouth to mouth, Annabeth coughed up the water she had in her lungs, and smiled heavily at the person.  
"I love you, Annabeth." The guy said to her.  
Annabeth's eyes lit up then she pulled him down for another kiss.  
"I love you too, oh my gods I can't believe this is happining.

That was the last thing I saw, because Annabeth woke up, sending the dream out of my thoughts.  
Right there and then, I knew that wasn't my dream, it was Annabeth's, and man she was crushing big time, whoever it was has got to be the luckiest guy on the planet.

**Percy it's you, dipshit.**


	22. Chapter 22

I had to admit it I was jealous. Annabeth had a crush on some guy at camp and that meant as soon as she gets together with him it's bye bye Percy. He's probably the reason Annabeth decided not to join the hunters. She must be really in love with this guy if she dreams about him. I stopped thinking about that as soon as I realised Annabeth was awake and walking into the bathroom, her haif brothers and sisters weren't up yet so she made her way quietly. She looked into the mirror and started combing it down.  
"Good morning Percy," She said lookng dreamily into the mirror, she must still be tired. "How was your night."

I didn't want to let her know I saw her dream, I had to choose my words carefully because a daughter of Athena will analyze everything, that's one of my favorite things about her.  
"Interesting." I thought. That wasn't careful.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
If I got Annabeth angry then she would either beat me into a hospital or stop talking to me, I hope it's the first one.  
"I couldn't figure out where I was it was like being in space." I lied.  
"We better get you out of there then quick something is bound to happen," She combed her hair down with concern and sadness in her eyes.

Annabeth finished getting ready and walked outside to my cabin, we still had some time before breakfast started. The sun wasn't fully up yet and it was a beautiful sunrise.  
"It's magniffecient isn't it, Percy," She said Percy in a way that sent my mind into a panic. "It's so Romantic." She mumbled so I wouldn't here.  
"Yes it is," I thought to her, she stared at the ocean as the sun started come up.  
I prayed to Apollo, that he would make this moment last longer. The ocean was stone gray and the waves were swift but quiet. Annabeth ran to my cabin trying to open it with a quick twist but it was locked.  
"There's a key under the stairs." I thought to her.  
She ran down and grabbed the key, running back she unlocked it then rushed in to see my body still laying there in my coma. The room was midnight blue at this time of day except the light from the fountain made a light blue reflection on the cieling. My eyes were closed and my body laid in a cursed sleep position. Annabeth slid next to my body and slipped her hand into mine and moved it up then down.  
"Yep you're definitely not awake," She joked, but held onto my hand.  
"Nice assumption wise girl." I thought to her. Annabeth took in a few minutes to see what she could do to help.  
"Percy don't look, I have an idea." Annabeth said with a sly smile.  
I looked away.  
"Can you feel this?" Annabeth asked.  
I felt a sting in my left arm.  
"Yes I can," I thought to her.  
Annabeth took a breath then let it out.  
"How about this," She asked.  
I waited for something to hurt but it never did, but instead I felt softness on my lips. I felt hands on the bak of my head and someone pulling my face into soft lips. I looked to Annabeth immediately and she was what I was feeling, she was kissing me passioately. With a flsh of light I was back in my body and I looked into Annabeth's gray eyes.  
She was beautiful.

**The next chapter will come out in under a half-hour.**


	23. Chapter 23

I was back in my body and Annabeth was on top of me, our faces inches apart and our lips brushing eachothers a little. The room was getting brighter but I barely noticed do to the fact that Annabeth was spread on top of me staring at me with a dreamily expression that sent a shiver of excitement up my spine. The top bunk bed was silent and the pillow under my head collapsed as Annabeth brought her head down again and kissed me full on the mouth. I didn't fight it but I didn't join it either, I was too surprised. I mean Annabeth Chase the smartest and most beautiful girl in the world was kissing me, a stupid seaweed brain. Annabeth entwined her tongue with mine and I know it sounds corny and weird because I'm a son of Posiedon but it felt like I was flying. Her kiss tasted like mint and peaches, she continued the kiss stroking my hair as she did so. Annabeth stopped to look at my expression, her eyes were gray as always and filled with delight.  
She giggled at me.  
"I know it's not me," She said smiling. I was still speechless, which made her giggle louder.  
"I-I'm confused, what's going on, why'd you kiss me," I said breathing in and out, what was going on?  
Annabeth squeezed my hand harder and gave me another kiss on the mouth. Tears filled her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks and landed on my cheeks.  
She stopped then looked back to me with tears still in her eyes.  
"I love you Percy Jackson, son of the sea god and keeper of my heart," She kissed me quickly before looking into my eyes.  
I was so surprised, I was the one Annabeth was in love, I was the one who kept her from joining the hunters, I was the luckiest guy on the planet, and I was in love with her. I didn't talk still which worried Annabeth, to reassure her I smiled warmingly. She smiled widely at me and hugged me with the tightest grip I've ever felt. Her face came inches away from mine and we just stared into eachother's eyes, her gray ones and my green ones. I leaned in to kiss her but first our foreheads touched.  
"I'm such an idiot," I whispered.  
"No your my seaweed brain," She whisered again smiling more.  
She moved for my mouth for another kiss.  
There was a huge flash of white light and Athena appeared in a white toga holding a spear more furious than ever, she stood next to my water fountain. Another flash of light and Aphrodite appeared next to her.  
"Sorry I couldn't hold her," She said looking to me and Athena.  
Annabeth was still on top of me inches from my face and blushing like crazy, I was sure she was scared like me.  
"Son of Poseidon get away from my daughter," Athena charged at me. Soon her spear was pointed in my face about to slice me to bits.  
"No mother, I love him," Annabeth screamed trying to yank the spear away from Athena. She stayed the way she was.  
"Nonscence, he's brain washed you, no way a daugter of mine woud love Posiedon trash," She yelled.  
"Hey," I yelled.  
"Silence," Athena yelled pushing the spear further into my face.  
"I do," She exclaimed stepping in front of me. "Look."  
Annabeth turned to me and pushed the spear away before grabbing my face and kissing me with pure passion.  
All I could see was Athena's horror struck face, Aphrodite's awwstuck face and my confused face. Annabeth let go, and whispered in the most heart racing vice ever.  
"I love him, I do and , I don't care what you say, he's different."  
"It's true," Aphrodite stepped up. "I've seen it and I know it."  
Athena pulled Annabeth from me, she went kicking and screaming.  
Athena got right up into my face and glared at me.  
"Do you really lover her," She said to me.  
I knew my answer all along.  
"I love her so much," I said.  
Annabeth wept with tears of joy.  
"I told you mother," Annabeth said from behind her.  
"Prove it," That's all Athena aid before smacking me in the head with the back of her spear as hard as she could.  
The last thing I heard was Annabeth's scream of horror, then black out.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up with a headache but no idea why. I remember coming back from achery after talking to Thalia aout the dance and then falling asleep but no hits on the head or anything. The room was illuminated by the sun, then I looked at my wrist watch Tyson made me, it was 12:43. How could I have slept in so late, I'm usually woken up by nightmares but not tonight. The reflection from my fountain was pointing right in my face blinding me. I stepped up out of my room and walked to the bathroom, I was already in my half blood shirt which was strange. As brushed my teeth in front og the sea green mirror I heard the door open and the footsteps like someone was galloping. I thought it was Chiron but much to my surprise turning around, there was Grover holding a flower with a dreamy smile on his face. I spit out the tooth paste into the sink and cleaned up.  
"What are you doing her Grover," I asked giving him a high five.  
He looked confused.  
"I've been here for two days, didn't Annabeth tell you," He asked me.  
"No," I said back angry. How could Annabeth not tell me Grover was back.  
"Oh, I see," He said putting his hand with the flower behind his back. "You two still having trouble."  
"I thought we got over that, for gods sake I didn't even know why we were fighting," I said clenching my fists.  
"Well maybe I better le-" I cut him off.  
"It's okay," I said unclenching my fists. "What's with the flower."  
He pulled it out from behind his back and showed it to me.  
It was a weird looking flower, the petals were green and the stem was blue.  
"Juniper made it for me," He said smiling.  
I just nodded and walked out the door with him.  
We talked as we walked, he told me about this corporation he joined who helps save wild life, and I just nodded and walked. We walked until we saw the door from Athena cabin fling open, and out came Annabeth balling her eyes out. She ran to the big house. I ran after her, and so did Grover. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot. Grover took a shaky breath and stopped all completely.  
"Go ahead I'll catch up," He said.  
I ran faster and faster till I got to the big house. I took a few breaths then stumbled into the big house. Annabeth was on th couch with Chiron trying to cheer her up and Mr. D was reading his wine magazine, but I could see he felt sympathy towards Annabeth. I closed the door then everyone looked up, Chiron looked up with a look of relief, Mr. D looked up rolled his eyes and smiled evily, but Annabeth didn't look up at all.  
Chiron rose up and spoke. "We'll give you two some privacy." He said and dragged Mr. D out with him leaving his magazine floating in the air.  
I was about to yell at her about not telling me about Grover, but when I saw that tear stained face, and her red puffy eyes, I felt like crying myself. She looked like she did on the fiorst day back here. But when our eyes met she quickly turned away.  
"Annabeth are you okay," I said jumping on the couch next to her.  
She ignored me, and that made me sad.  
I wrapped my arms around her giving her a big hug like I knew she needed. She hugged me back alittle more happier. As soon as her arms touched me I dropped my arms which made her sadder.  
"Annabeth you're burning up," I touched my hand to her forhead, she was sick.  
As soon as my hand dropped off her forehead she jumped at me pulling me into a tighter hug.  
"I know, I feel terrible," She said hugging me harder.  
I tried pulling her hands out from behing my back but she was strong, Annabeth pulled my head against her cheek which made me warm.  
"Let's go to my cabin and I''l take care of you," I said, she pulled her head away and smiled widely.  
I carried her to my cabin bridal style, I didn't want her walking when she was sick, she smiled the whole way there and hung tightly around my neck. I wished I remembered it was around 12 because all of the campers pointed at us and smirked, most of the Aphrodite kids just giggled and said "Awwww."  
We finally got to my cabin, some kids tried to secretly follow us most of them Aphrodite kids, and girls. I walked into my cabin with Annabeth clinging to me the whole way in. I sat her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her, she pulled the covers up to her neck and easily sank in. I went into the bathroom and got some advil out of the medicine cabinet, Annabeth stared at me all the way through. I came back with the advil tablets in one hand and some water I was controlling not to fall.  
"Sorry, no cups," I said handing her the tablets.  
"It's okay, I always thought that was cool anyway," She took the advil and scooped up some of the water with her mouth, than drank it down.


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't help but just watch her. I memorised what she did. She yawned silently stretching her hand out to mine, she grabbed it and just held onto it. She started to shut her eyes almost blinking, each time her eyes closed for one second, and I beckoned for them to open again so I could just stare into them. She blinked twice then fell asleep. I found myself staring at her for the longest time, I know I would never say this outloud but Annabeth was hot. How her blonde hair always shined off the sun even though it was dark or we were indoors. I pulled the covers up to her neck, I've been sick before so I know what to do and I didn't want Annabeth getting any sicker. Annabeth's bteathing got heavier, and her eyes fluttered open. Bringing her hand to her mouth she sprinted to the bathroom, I ran after her. Annabeth was bent over the toilet puking, it looked like it hurt her, and I didn't like the thought. I pulled the hair out of her face so she could finish. Just to make her pain easier I started to massage her back. It pained me to see her like this, but I knew she would be better soon. Pulling her head away from the toilet her head fell on my shoulder showing me just how sick she was. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.  
"Thank you Percy, I really appreciate it," She said getting comfortable in my shoulder.  
"It's okay I'd do this for you anytime," I said still massaging her back.  
I could feel her face light up.  
Her frown showed me how miserable she was, I didn't want her to sleep on the floor so I carried her back to my bed. By the time she was in my bed she had fallen asleep again. I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"Still sleepy," I whispered.  
I knew she couldn't hear me but it couldn't hurt.  
I was getting tired just watching so I sat down on the top bunk and fell asleep.  
My dream had to be the weirdest ever.  
I wasn't even controlling what I was saying, it all just poured out of my mouth.  
"I'm such an idiot," I whispered.  
Annabeth was on top of me just smiling and staring at me.  
"I'm such an idiot," I whispered.  
"No your my seaweed brain," She whisered again smiling more.  
She moved for my mouth for a kiss.  
There was a huge flash of white light and Athena appeared in a white toga holding a spear more furious than ever, she stood next to my water fountain. Another flash of light and Aphrodite appeared next to her.  
"Sorry I couldn't hold her," She said looking to me and Athena.  
Annabeth was still on top of me inches from my face and blushing like crazy, I was sure she was scared like me.  
"Son of Poseidon get away from my daughter," Athena charged at me. Soon her spear was pointed in my face about to slice me to bits.  
"No mother, I love him," Annabeth screamed trying to yank the spear away from Athena. She stayed the way she was.  
"Nonscence, he's brain washed you, no way a daugter of mine woud love Posiedon trash," She yelled.  
"Hey," I yelled.  
"Silence," Athena yelled pushing the spear further into my face.  
"I do," She exclaimed stepping in front of me. "Look."  
Annabeth turned to me and pushed the spear away before grabbing my face and kissing me with pure passion.  
All I could see was Athena's horror struck face, Aphrodite's awwstuck face and my confused face. Annabeth let go, and whispered in the most heart racing vice ever.  
"I love him, I do and , I don't care what you say, he's different."  
"It's true," Aphrodite stepped up. "I've seen it and I know it."  
Athena pulled Annabeth from me, she went kicking and screaming.  
Athena got right up into my face and glared at me.  
"Do you really lover her," She said to me.  
I knew my answer all along.  
"I love her so much," I said.  
Annabeth wept with tears of joy.  
"I told you mother," Annabeth said from behind her.  
"Prove it," That's all Athena aid before smacking me in the head with the back of her spear as hard as she could. The last thing I heard was Annabeth's scream of horror.  
Then I woke up blinking rappidly, I turned to the figure next to me who was squeezing the wind out of me. It was Annabeth, she was still asleep and her fever had gone down. Her hand was around my chest and her head was so close our noses were actually touching. I peeled her hand off my chest and got up.  
Why would she want to get in my bed? I stopped my thoughts right there and switched it around. Annabeth just woke up scaring me half to death, she pulled me back down on the bed and held me down with a huge bear hug.  
"Uh...Annabeth-" She cut me off.  
"SHHH, I'm still tired," Annabeth said smiling a little.  
I just shrugged and let myself drift back down.  
I heard the doorknob twist and two people stepped in.  
It was Grover, and Thalia, with smiles on their faces.  
Man, I was in for it.


	26. Chapter 26

I was about as red as the strawberry's we grow, at the sight of my friend's crooked smiles. Annabeth was still hooked around me, but she didn't look embarrased she looked irritated. I was silently trying to unlatch Annabeth's hands from arround me but they stayed locked, the more I struggled the more Annabeth tightened. Grover looked around the room like he didn't see that, but his smile told it all. He fixed his eyes on the fountain. Annabeth glared at Thalia for I don't know how long it was like a staring contest. Thalia's smile faded a little, and she knudged Grover in the arm.  
"Grover, let's go see Juniper," Thalia said beckoning him outside.  
Grover looked to me, and saw how red I was, snickering he left the room.  
Thalia stepped out and slowly closed the door behind her. Annabeth let go of me and jumped off the top bunk and ran to the door. I knew Annabeth was embarrased, but I didn't think she would leave over it. Turning away from her sight I was thinking. What were Thalia, and Grover thinking when they saw us?Why didn't Annabeth immediately let go as soon as she heard the door open? All these questions were swarming around my mind that I wouldn't of heard the door click if I didn't come back to reality. I turned to the door, and there was Annabeth bringing her hand away from the lock. She smiled mischieviously, and it lit the room up, Annabeth twisted the knob testing it. It wouldn't open, obviously locked, that's when Annabeth walked back to the bed, slowly step by step Annabeth walked towards me. Before I knew it Annabeth was ight next to me getting closer and closer to me. Annabeth was tangling her arms around me again, and I could feel how hot she was, she was on fire. Now that explains why she's acting like this. I renched Annabeth's hands off me, I didn't want to get sick to and make her put up with me. She kept her hands tightly around me, I struggled trying to get her to let go. I couldn't see much through her blonde hair so she had the advantage. We tussled for a oupl minutes until she pinned me down on the bed.  
"You just got beat by a girl," Annabeth laughed.  
"Yeah but you're strong," I replied. It was almost like Annabeth wasn't on top of me.  
Annabeth just kept on smiling.  
"Annabeth-"  
"Yes, Percy," Annabeth stared at me not even blinking.  
"I think you should stay in bed you're already pretty sick," I said to her, as her smile faded.  
"Oh," She said getting off.  
"What," I asked I didn't want her mad at me again.  
"Nothing nothing," She said getting down.  
"Where are you going," I yelled as she unlocked the door, I was really getting worried.  
"I-I really have to go," Annabeth said and ran out the door.  
I was no fool I saw the tears in her eyes.

I was still confused on what just happened, Annabeth went running out the door when she was sick, that's not healthy. I shook my head returning to reality, jumping off my bed I noticed a hat lying on the ground. I picked it up and dusted off the imaginary dust, it was Annabeth's yankees cap, I had no idea why it was there but it gave me an idea.  
'I'll just return this to her,' I thought and ran out the door into the now setting sun. I looked around, the sky's were red the sea was green, and the sand was golden. I put the cap on, I didn't want Annabeth to see me if she was really angry with me. I was now invisible so I continued walking. It was actually peaceful and beautiful outside, the setting sun shined down red everywhere, I longed for Annabeth to be with me. I was making good time Annabeth's cabin was three feet in frontof me, then I heard a loud yell of anger.  
"HE DID WHAT," Thalia yelled from inside the cabin. She came running out of the cabin grabbing her knife from her pocket.  
I gasped loudly, making Thalia turn around startled.  
"Who are you come out from where ever you are," She said firmly.  
I took off the cap turning tangible once again. As soon as she saw me her teeth clenched.  
"Kelp face, you saved me the time of running over to your cabin and kicking your butt there. I still didn't know why she was so angry but I didn't ask.  
"I wanted to return this to Annabeth," I said holding it up.  
She snatched it from my grasp.  
"She doesn't want to see you," Thalia said putting the cap around her wrist.  
"Why," I said getting angry.  
"Gee, I have alot of answers for that, but what I don't know is why she ever would want to see you," That one hurt so bad it felt like someone stabbed we with a rusty nail in the heart.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see you again," She said.  
I looked down, I see, that's it, I treat her with her illness and she treats me like this, fine. If she never wants to see me again then her wish is my command.  
I looked back up more angry than sad now.  
"Give me a Drachma," I said hard, and rough. That had taken her by surprise but she threw a drachma at my face witch I caught with my face. I took the Drachma, and whistled for BlackJack, all of a sudden I hear wings flapping, and BlackJack landed right beside me.  
'Hi boss,' BlackJack said in my head. I jumped on him and sattled up.  
'Think you can give me a ride,' I asked him.  
'Sure,' He said flying up.  
I looked down and saw Thalia's scared face.  
'Where to,' BlackJack asked.  
"just take me high enough up," I said to him, he obeyed.  
I thought this through a million times it worked in my theories but let's test it now. BlackJack took me high above the sea, by this point a bunch of campers had gathered around. The sunn was setting quickly, and any second now it would be dark, 5-4-3-2-1-0, the sun was down. I flipped the Drachma into the sea and everything seemed to slow down.  
"O goddess of the rainbow except my offering," I said, and immediately a large portal opened.  
"See you around, BlackJack, we sure had a good run," I said then jumped off. I was free falling now, I went into diving pose. Closer and closer I got to the portal some of the campers started to panic others screamed. I saw Annabeth bolt out of her cabin looking wide-eyed at me and then she ran after me screaming. I didn't care anymore, about anything, but I knew where I was going, somewhere I would be loved.  
I went through the portal, and a big flash of light was seen that made me shut my eyes. I wasn't falling anymore I was standing on solid ground. I Heard a small femiineme voice.  
"P-Percy," She said. That's all I needed to hear.  
"I looked up at her.  
"Twice, you were wrong," She exploded with joy. So much that she fainted. Before she could fall to the ground I grabbed her. Looking down on her face I wiped away her hair.  
"Home sweet home," I smiled at the sky.


	27. Chapter 27

Her face was just how I remembered perky, delicate, and kind. She was currently unconsience so I scurried across the grassy path toward her hut. I don't know how she kept her grass so short without lawnmoers but what ever she did really worked. And the garden was as beautiful as Ann... I just remembered her. Annabeth, what was she going to do without me. I almost forgot, she never wanted to see me again, then I guess she got what she wanted. The whole place was the way I remember it, the sun was shining rays of yellow sunshine, the river was clean blue, and wildlife was full of life. I finally made it to her hut it was made from wood and looked like Thalia's cabin , probably a tribute to Zues. Inside was a kitchen filled with a table for one or two there was a comfy couch in front of the stairs. The stairs curved going around till the top. After walking up the stairs I made my way towards the only white door there. It was unlocked so I opened it and went in watching Calypso's head on the way in. I laid her down on the king sized bed and sat down next to her. She was still sleeping soundly almost like a possum playing dead. The sun or whatever they call it here, shown through the window. The room was boring nothing much interesting about it just all white. The bed was gay and black like the colors of a wolf. I heard a long sigh then "Percy, i-is that really you," She said innocently. I smiled so brightly I could compete with Apollo.  
"Yes, it's me," I said with total authority. Her eyes lit up and she glomped me in a major hug. Who could blame her I am unresistable, and I was okay with it.  
"Percy, how was everything in the world, did you think of me, did you finish your battle..." She stopped right there, and let go.  
"What's wrong," I asked. She looked at me sadly.  
"You're not staying," I was excited for the next words that would pass through my mouth.  
"Yes I am," I said to her face one word at a time.  
Her eyes went bug eyed and she looked at me.  
"No one cares for me in my world, so I went to this world to someone who does care for me, to someone I care for," I said. "And so I;m here with you."  
She practicly jumped on me squeling and yelling my name like she was the luckiest girl in the world. Then she jumped up gave me a peck on the cheek and ran out. She came back quickly.  
"Stay here, I'll be back," She said in a whisper, then ran off. I stayed there eyes glued to the door, ready for anything.

I didn't know what Calypso was up to she had been gone for nearly 6 minutes and hadn't yelled for me once, I guess she is doing something for my arrival. I looked around the room, it wasn't much to expect from someone who lived alone. The bed was a bunk bed, there was two bathrooms in the hallway and there were two windows in it. One window showed the sun growing lighter on the horizon and it shown through the window on my face. I heard a splash of water and looked toward my right. It was Thalia looking ready to kill me, I knew it was just an Iris message but I still flinched. Thalia was in my cabin and looked really pissed at me.  
"How could you leave like that," She said screaming most of it. O looked at her angrily.  
"You told me no one wants to see me again, not even Annabeth," I said back to her harshly. "So I did her a favor." She looked at me like I was crazy, and took a few moments to think of what she was going to say.  
"You made a promise to her, you promised you would be her lo...friend," She said trying to cover what she was about to say.  
"Excuse me, I don't even know what I did, and all of a sudden she hates me, that's a real friend," I said to her.  
"Percy, you don't know anything she doesn't hate you, she lo..." She stopped mid-sentance.  
"She what," I asked more confused than ever.  
"Here listen to her," Thalia said dragging a very beat up Annabeth out from outside the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, she didn't have any shoes on her hair wasn't combed and it looked like her fever came back. Thalia put Annabeth right in front of me to see. I waited for Annabeth to say something but it was taking to long, and tears started to trickle down her face.  
"A-Annbeth-" I was trying to explain because I felt terrible after seeing what she looked like, but she interrupted me.  
"I'm happy for you," She said then punched through the Iris message so hard I felt the wind. I fell back on the bed staring up at the cieling, it really surprised me because it was a portrait of Olympus and all the buildings in it. I bet Annabeth would've really liked it. Calypso finally walked in with a tray of food and tea for the both of us, her smile showed me just how much she missed me. She set the tray on the table next to us and laid down next to me. Even after what happened I was still happy to see her. She smiled at me, and kepther eyes on mine, every now and again she would peck me on the cheek and hug me. It was a nice time just laying in eachothers arms, but Annabeth kept popping up into my mind, her face torn with sadness and guilt. I just can't stand that, but soon we both fell asleep.

A few days passed and Calypso got more and more used to me being there, and alot happier. We spent the days gardening and talking. No gods came and spoke to us, which I guess was the usual, but unlike last time she kept her eyes on me and focused, she didn't look away when we connected on things or drop her gaze when we looked at eachother. We were eating in the kitchen one day while invisible servants poured us cups of diet coke, when two flashes of light were seen outside the house. Calypso was the one who noticed, but didn't panic, at least not aloud. I heard a thump, and then a very angry goddess came through the door. I was Athena dressed in a white toga ready to strike, looking behind her, Aphrodite was sitting on the ground rubbing her haed painfully.  
I was going to die I just knew it.


	28. Chapter 28

** for not updating I have been busy with school and CoD...**

I sat there wide eyed at Athena's presence why does she care about me, she even told me she doesn't approve of my relationship with Annabeth...friendship I mean, and I'm here without Annabeth, and now she comes barging in mad as hell with me. She huffed and puffed at me with no sign of remorse, her eyes were aflame with the anger to kill me. Aphrodite wobbled in with a big bump on her head.  
"Well," I said dis-respectively toward the both of them.  
"Well," Athena asked angrily. "You leave for six and a half days and you have no idea what you did, pathetic."  
"Who you calling pathetic, your the hypocrite who tells me to stay away from her daughter and now your here angrier than Ares on a sunny day," I said very triumphant.  
Her spear came down so hard on the ground I fell down. Her gaze turned into one worthy of Medusa and twice as scary. Aphrodite came between us spreading us apart.  
"Wait, don't fight," She said as she sat down on the couch next to us. "Okay now fight."  
Athena turned her attention back to me.  
"I'm here to find out what you have done to my smart daughter," She said but it sounded more like a statement than a question. "She's always in her bed, she never leaves the cabin, her siblings have to bring food to her, and she hasn't talked to anyone except that Thalia girl and Chiron."  
Okay that stung, I didn't know my leaving would have a big effect on Annabeth like that, I still didn't even know what was up with her, but every time I try to think about what happened I get a headache right when it's on the tip of my tongue, and I completely forget. Athena stared down on me like I was crazy.  
"Are you listening mortal, I'm talking here, don't make blast you," I looked up at her after that.  
"Why is she getting upset," I said looking back down.  
"Well, that's what I asked myself, why would my smart, perky daughter be upset over a stupid Poseidon brat," She sighed. "She's so...emotional sometimes."  
"She won't even tell me why she's upset, it gets so annoying," I said basically talking to myself. Athena kept glaring at me even though I was thinking.  
Aphrodite piped in her idea.  
"Come back with us," She said smiling boldly like one of the most beautiful models in the world.  
"What," I asked almost screaming.  
I looked towards Athena, who had her nose stuck in the air.  
"It seems as if we need you young Perseus," She clenched her teeth as she said my name. "You're obviously an important variable in my daughter's life."  
She still didn't look at me.  
"No," I said.  
Athena turned to me with eyes ablaze.  
"What, you dare ignore my commands, I'm giving you permission to go back to my daughter," She said standing over me.  
'So what, she doesn't care about me so I'm here, I did her a favor," I said crossing my arms across my chest.  
"Why you Poseidon trash," Athena stood over me with her spear ready to strike.  
I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it ready to fight.  
"Bring it," I said slicing her spear in half. I didn't know how that happened, how I broke an Olympian weapon, I guess I was just so mad, Athena looked completely startled too but it didn't last long she grabbed the end of the spear and pointed it at me.  
"I knew this would happen, Athena you don't know the ways of love," She said checking herself in a huge mirror, she snapped her fingers and in a couple seconds a young boy came walking in. He was about twelve or thirteen, his hair was cut short and blonde, he was wearing a camp half blood shirt on, and sea green eyes like mine.  
"Do you know who he is," Aphrodite asked me.  
"No, just looks like some half blood," I said coldly.  
"Greetings, Percy Jackson," He laughed after saying my name which was weird. "It's an honor, my name is Jason."  
Aphrodite smiled very pleased.  
"He's from the future, you see," Aphrodite smiled wider.  
"Yeah so," I tried acting upbeat but inside I was amazed.  
"I'm supposed to come with you to camp...just for the summer," He smiled slyly adding his last remark.  
"Listen I'm not going, so bye," I turned around to walk up the steps but Jason spoke up a little less lax.  
"You have to...because if you don't, I'll die," He said grimly.  
"What," I said turning around to face him.  
"I won't die, but I won't exist anymore if you don't come back," He said looking down at his shoes.  
I was now being guilt-ed by a thirteen year old, from the future.  
I headed upstairs to see Calypso. She was waiting for me with a happy expression and glee filled eyes.  
"Hey, Percy what did they want," She said giving me the innocent look, man this would be tough.  
"Listen Calypso, I need to go for the last battle," I said every word slowly.  
Her face changed from happy to miserable after I said that sentence.  
"Percy, P-Percy you said you would stay, you said you cared for me," She was tearing up and I couldn't stand it. She sobbed into the bed sheets.  
"Calypso look at me in the eyes," She did her tear filled eyes looked into mine and she saw what I wanted her to see. I grabbed her hands in mine and held them.  
"Calypso I swear on the River Styx I'll get you off this gods forsaken island, but for now I have to sae the world," I led about the saving the world part that's ot all why I was leaving. I got up to leave but she stopped me with her arms.  
"Percy please don't go," She sobbed in my chest and wrapped me in her arms.  
I hugged her back giving her some encouragement. "Please don't forget me Percy."  
"I promise."

I walked outside with everyone, Calypso stayed close to me, and Jason looked very scared at the sight of her. I stood next to Athena and Aphrodite and waved goodbye to Calypso, she gave me a peck on the cheek before letting me go. Athena stomped the ground and in a blinding light we were at camp. It was night time and everybody was in bed. Jason was the only one with me so immediately he walked to the big house whispering "I'll sleep there for now."  
I went to my cabin and fell asleep in the covers after crying for a few minutes, completely forgetting about Athena's reason for me to come back.


	29. Chapter 29

My dream was definitely unreal, I was on Zeus' fist staring at all the stars, I saw Zoe Nightshade or the hunter as it's called. I heard a branch snap, and I reached for riptide, but a hand stopped me. I looked up and there was Annabeth looking at me dreamily. I was very startled, but knowing Annabeth I relaxed a little more. She held my hand in hers and brought it to her chest. I was starting to blush a lot, what was she doing. Looking down on my expression she smiled and dropped my hand. Annabeth crawled on top of me and laid down in my chest to where my arm was holding her with my hand on her waist. She giggled but snuggled more into my chest. I heard her laugh to herself as she hugged me, coming up to my face she kissed the bottom of my lip, and sank back down into my chest. I was stunned, I mean really I did not expect that...at all. Annabeth reached back up to my face and slowly came down towards me, but to my dismay, before she kissed me, her image faded. My eyes blinked into the outside world that we called reality, I stared at the bottom of the top bunk, until I heard someone snoring in my cabin. Maybe Tyson, but no if it was him the bunk would of came crashing down on me. The cabin was how I'd left it, except it was cleaner. I got up quickly and checked the top bunk to see who it was. She was facing away from me with her hand on her chest and her legs curled up towards her body. It was Thalia, you know how I could tell, she was still frowning. I shook her awake, her eyes opened but didn't notice me at first, she looked around the room, and then as if something clicked in her head, she jumped up and glared at me very angrily.  
"Well," She asked.  
"Well, what," I said in a very demanding tone.  
She looked at me gritting her teeth.  
"You leave for almost a week and that's all you got to say," She screamed. "What you did to Annabeth was unforgivable."  
I felt really angry so I just let it out.  
"You're the one who told me she never wanted to see me," I said back to her.  
"You stupid seaweed brain, of course she wants to see you, she always wants to see you, you're like her best friend," She pushed me onto the bed. "You know she never even got out of bed since you left,"  
I looked to my left and just stared at the fountain, and said,  
"As a matter of fact I do, Athena told me," I said still looking at the fountain.  
I didn't hear much after that so I looked back at Thalia, who was standing there in a dazed shock.  
"What," She asked obviously very surprised.  
"I said, Athena came and told me to come back," I stated standing up.  
She got over her shock quickly and went back to anger.  
"Whatever," She said as if it was nothing, but I knew she thought it was a surprise. "You're coming with me now."  
"To where," I said offended by her demand.  
"To Annabeth's cabin," She said walking towards the door.  
"What if I say no," I said sitting down.  
Thalia stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at me.  
"That would be a huge mistake," She said calmly. I gulped a little but stood my ground.  
"Okay have it your way," She said turning away. I let out a sigh and laid back on the bed. I heard fast footsteps coming toward me, but before I knew it Thalia, had me up in the air and over her back. She chuckled when I tried hitting her back to get off and I knew I wouldn't be able to get off so I just sat back and waited for the worst. Thalia dragged me across the field towards the Athena cabin. Some other campers saw me and was shocked at my presence others went to the big house screaming 'Percy's back,' I saw Nico, and Sindy hanging around Mrs. O'Leary with a tennis ball, but when they both saw me there eyes widened, well Nico's did, but Sindy just blushed really bright. We passed everything really fast because of Thalia's speed, I saw the big house that most campers were running to, to tell someone I was back, but out of the corner of my eye, there was Jason leaning against the big house with a big grin but his eyes were scared, scared for his life. Aphrodite said he was from the future, he must know something terrible about to happen. Thalia finally opened the door of cabin 6 and set me down.  
The room was dark and empty if you didn't count the massive amount books, and the lump in Annabeth's bed. Thalia made a gesture for me to sit down, which I did.  
"Hey Annabeth you feeling okay," Thalia asked in a tender voice.  
I saw Annabeth move slightly in the covers turning to face Thalia, I hid in the shadows so Annabeth couldn't fully see me.  
The covers were pushed off Annabeth's body enough for her to sit up, but when she did my heart broke into a million pieces. You could hardly see Annabeth's perky features, her face was stained with tears and very pale, her hair was all over the place, and greasy. She was skinnier than before I left which told me she wasn't eating. As she looked around she cried slightly at the pain, she probably didn't twist her neck much after I left. What was I doing to this poor girl, tears swelled in my eyes, I couldn't stand the sight of how miserable she was, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her.  
"Hey Thals," Her voice cracked which made me sadder. "Better, yes,"  
I waited for the conversation to continue which would give me more time to wipe my eyes, I could always say I had something in it, but that has been over killed over the years.  
"Well, would you be up to going for a walk with your best friend," Thalia said getting a big toothy grin.  
Annabeth sighed.  
"Thalia, I wasn't up for it the other fifty times you asked for me to goon a walk with you," She said getting more sad.  
"Oh not me," Thalia said grabbing my arm, I knew where this was going. "With your best friend,"  
Thalia yanked me into visibility, when Annabeth saw me her eyes popped out of her head, and before I knew it I was getting strangled to death by an Annabeth conda. For a girl who hasn't gotten up in a few days she was strong. She pulled me onto the bed and started sobbing into my shirt. I couldn't help it anymore I let the tears fall, and I hugged Annabeth back harder. I saw Thalia leave the cabin and shut the door, I could hear her laugh on the other side.  
I sat there with Annabeth sobbing in my chest, as I silently cried. She hugged me tighter as I stood up. We were both on our feet still hugging each other tight, her eyes stayed on mine as I let go, but she stayed perfectly attached to my body.  
"Where did you go Percy, why'd you leave," She said sobbing.  
My tears fell as well so I said my answer.  
"I went because I thought you hated me and I couldn't stand for you to hate me, you are the closest person I have in the world," I said very definite.  
She looked up to me smiling widely then kissed me on the cheek, I wasn't very surprised by this but I acted like I was. I didn't notice it before, but we were both the same height this time, so we could both meet each others eyes. She looked down but held onto me.  
"You know we still got that dance, in a few more days," She reminded me.  
I had completely forgot, I mean with everything going on.  
"Dang it, it's mandatory to go isn't," I asked.  
She looked at me with a sly smile and nodded her head.  
"And to bring a date," She answered.  
I groaned and put my head on her shoulder she patted it gently and I knew she was grinning.  
"Percy," Annabeth said to me. I brought my head back up. "I really need a shower,"  
After she said that I started cracking up and held onto her some more.

Annabeth had a shower got new clothes and tied her hair in a ponytail, before meeting me in my cabin which took a long time. When she got there she looked a lot better than before but she always looked beautiful. Her stormy gray eyes were kind and friendly towards me which told me she was still in a sensitive spot.  
"Hey," I said to her.  
"Hey," She said back to me.  
"Anna-" Before I could even say another word she wrapped me in another bear hug.  
"Seriously Percy never do that to me again, I don't care what I ever do to you, never leave me again, you're the closest person I got in MY life," She said mimicking me with a shaky voice, but yet a serious one.  
"You're never going to let me live that down are you," I asked her smiling more and more.  
"Nope," She said putting her head on my shoulder.  
"Now that's my Annabeth," I said picking her up in my own bear hug. She giggled again very loudly. I picked her up bridal style and ran outside with her, she laughed the whole way, but as soon as we got outside we almost got ran over by this guy who was running histerically. He stopped before taking a shaky breath, and putting his hands on his knees. I put Annabeth down who refused to do such a thing. The really tanned guy had a buzzed head with blood red eyes and he looked about my age. His shirt said 'I run with the big dogs,' with a bunch of dogs on it. His pants were really baggy, and long.  
"Got...attacked...by...monsters," He said in between breaths.  
I looked up at the borders, and already Clarrise and her crew were fighting the monsters. I looked back down at him, he was on his knees panting. Annabeth looked worriedly at him and got down to meet his level.  
"What's your name, don't worry we'll beat the monsters," Annabeth said patting him on the back. The guy stood up and met both our heights.  
"My name is Sam Zimmerman," As soon as he said that a hologram came above his head, it was a shield and a sword.  
"Ares," Annabeth and I said at the same time.


	30. Chapter 30

It was three days later, on the morning of the dance. Ever since I came back to camp Annabeth stood by me and followed me everywhere. I mean she even tried sitting next to me at lunch three times, and each time Chiron would gallop up, clear his throat, and gave Annabeth a sympathetic look, then Annabeth would groan and go back to her table. I was starting to think something was fishy around here, besides me. You know that one guy Sam Zimmerman, you wouldn't expect him to be a son of Ares by watching him work a sword...or a spear or a shield or anything other than a hunting knife. It was six inches long, the blade, and he also carried a gun, at first I thought it was crazy because monsters aren't effected by that until I found out he used bronze bullets, I was kind of amazed it was cool. And not just that but he carried a sling blade, one of things that farmers use, a bronze sling blade, bronze bullets, and bronze hunting knife, I thought it was cool but his half brothers and sisters didn't. Anyway this guy was a warrior when he had to, but won't do it out of no where. He's a nice guy and wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to. And Annabeth always woke me up every morning at six a.m. I don't even know how she gets in, I lock the door. Grover has his date for the dance, Juniper. Thalia doesn't have to go. Oh and Selena is going with Beckendorf. I thought she'd go with but Travis Stoll, but I don't know nothing aout this type of stuff. I don't know about Jason, but everybody else I knew had a date for the dance...well except Annabeth. I've tried looking for a date I've went to the Aphrodite cabin five times already even Annabeth's tried helping me, but nothing, zilch, nadda.

I woke up to see two stormy gray eyes staring at me whispering my name, and I smiled.  
"Morning wise girl," I said soothingly. She smiled at her nickname and sat at down on my bunk next to me.  
"Hey Percy, mind if i use your shower," She asked me. I didn't notice much but behind her she had a whole bunch of stuff for a shower, towel, tooth paste, clothes, comb, and a curling iron. "Malcom's taking too long."  
I shrugged it off and said yes, she went into the bathroom and started using it. I took one last night before I went to bed so I was good, just had to put on deodorant. Fifteen minutes later I heard the water turn off and then a blow dry go on and the off. After another fifteen minutes Annabeth walked out with an orange camp half blood hill T-shirt on and something that looked like really really short shorts. She looked awesome. She came and sat back down on my bunk, and laid down on the bunk next to me I scoot over to give her some extra room.  
"Today's the day," Annabeth said calmly staring up at the top bunk.  
"Yep," I said plainly.  
"Find a date yet," She asked.  
"Nope," I said.  
I saw her smile widely.  
"Are you laughing at me," I questioned.  
Immediately her smile faded.  
"No I'm not," Annabeth said honestly.  
"Let me guess, you found a date didn't you," I asked her.  
"No," After I heard her say that I was shocked.  
"Oh," Nice one Percy, now she's going to be mad at you the whole day. "Sorry Annabeth I didn't mean-" I was cut off by her voice.  
"It's okay," She said her smile coming back.  
"I just wish I could find a date so I don't get in trouble," I said trying to hide my discomfort.  
"You'll find a date I'm sure Percy," the way she said that gave me a lot of reassurance.  
Her hand brushed the back of mine which I tried not to blush at, and she grabbed my hand and held onto it, I squeezed her hand to and I'm pretty sure we both blushed. We lay-ed there another thirty minutes talking about random stuff, mostly what she liked, but I didn't care I was just admiring her. The breakfast horn was blown so we had to get to the mess hall now. I got up and pulled Annabeth up with me she was a million miles away in some trance, she just stared at me with a smile. I waved my hand in front of her face.  
"Annabeth, hey we gotta eat," she came back to reality and blushed, but then got ahead of me in front of the door.  
"You coming," She asked, so I followed.  
We made it out of the cabin and passed all of them walking to the mess hall. Annabeth would occasionally grab my hand and swing it around as we walk but most of the time she'd smile and look at me. We made it inside and when we did most of the heads in there turned towards both of us. I was getting creeped out so I grabbed my food and went to sit down at my table. Annabeth went to sit down next to me but I stopped her.  
"Are you really going to make Chiron come over here again," I asked.  
She looked to Chiron as if thinking it through.  
"I guess not," She said sadly and went to walk to her table. "See you later."  
"See ya," I said and ate my food.


	31. Chapter 31

I was done with lunch before Annabeth was so I got outta there before she had a chance to follow me. I needed to find a date fast before Dionysus starts the dance. I was right around the Hermes cabin when I heard someone say:  
"Percy," in a girlish shriek. I thought fast, I knew who it was and I just needed some time right now. looking around I spied the Hermes cabin and ran inside like a cheetah. I heard Annabeth rush past the cabin outside so I knew I was safe. The Hermes campers were all gone and the room was filled with light. I just happened to see Nico in front of the mirror I guess talking to it, hanging on the handle of his bunk was a black shirt with a tux picture printed on it. Nico hadn't seen me yet so I was eavesdropping. Nico looked at the mirror with an uncertain expression and sighed.  
"So Sindy I was just wondering if you might like to join me tonight in- I mean at the dance- dang it," He sighed and slapped his head over and over. "Stupid stupid stupid."  
I couldn't help it a son of Hades in front of the mirror practicing how to talk to a girl I started cracking up. Like really bad I even fell on the floor laughing. Next thing I knew Nico had a look of horror then anger and finally a combination of the two.  
"What the hell Percy, get outta here," Nico was blushing and trying not to crack his knuckles. I was still laughing so hard I bet everybody on the planet heard me. As soon as I thought that I heard someone running towards the cabin from outside, I shut up and shot up like a rocket holding Nico's mouth shut. Annabeth stopped in front of the cabin for five seconds then moved on in a hurry. As soon as she was gone I let go of Nico and gave a big sigh.  
"What the hell was that," Nico yelled at me but still blushing.  
"Dude you gotta ease up on the swearing your only thirteen," I said heading for the black shirt with the tux printed on it. I picked it up and laid it across my chest.  
"This is what you're wearing for the dance," I stated like I was some critique. "Wow Sindy will love that."  
Nico new it was sarcasm but he blushed and looked down with a sad expression.  
"I know," He simply said. "I have nothing else though."  
I started thinking and I had the most awesome idea ever I can't even believe I had it.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the most awesome idea ever, but to see the look on Nico's face when we stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin was just...just priceless. As we stepped up to the cabin door Nico hiccuped a couple times, but they went away as soon as I brought my fist to the door. Each time I knocked on the door Nico flinched, which made me smile. Some girl answered the door, she looked one year younger than Nico, she had tree pine brown hair, and she was tall enough for her head to reach Nico's chin. Anyway, when the girl saw Nico her eyes lit up and she swung the door open, and that's when the rest of the girls saw Nico and raced to the door. They all stared at Nico with dazed expressions until the first girl got in front and shut the door in all their faces.  
"Back off he's mine," I heard her say under her breath, but I don't think Nico heard her, I just smiled.  
She turned around with a friendly smile and greeted us.  
"Hi Nico, you don't know me, I'm Mionide Coleman, Mio for short," She said shaking Nico's hand.  
Nico was still nervous I could tell because his finger was twitching a lot and he was slowly backing away.  
"Hi Mio," Nico simply said with a small smile.  
"So what do I owe the pleasure of you stopping by the Aphrodite cabin today," Mio said stepping forward slowly. I wasn't sure if that made any scene what so ever, but okay whatever.  
"Well I need a suit for the dance-" Nico simply said before getting cut off.  
"And you thought Aphrodite girls could help right," Mio said smiling wider.  
"Yeah Nico needs to look good to ask this one girl out," I said butting in. As soon as that sentence left my lips Mio's smile faded into a frown.  
"Oh, okay," Mio said looking at the ground. "I can help, come on Nico," Mio took Nico's hand and dragged him towards the camp store. I knew what was going on between those two but I didn't want to spoil Aphrodite's fun otherwise she'll come after me. I stood there listening to the calming sounds of the ocean waves, the summers breeze and the chant of a hundred girls giggling. I would've started walking towards my cabin if it weren't for someone tackling me to the ground, I wonder who it could be. Annabeth had me pinned down to the ground only with her two arms an chest, talk about a double take.  
"Tap seaweed brain," Annabeth said squeezing me. She thought I was uncomfortable but I was quite okay with Annabeth's body being squeezed against mine, but I had to get up anyway or she'll think something's wrong.  
"I tap wisegirl," Even though I had tapped she still hadn't let go. And then I relised I had my eyes closed, opening them I noticed that Annabeth's nose was touching mine. Maybe it was just that our faces were so incredibly close, but man, her eyes are beautiful. She stared down at me smiling and blushing at the same time. I don't know what was up if I were in a normal state I would've been pushing her off me and telling her she surprised me and that's the only reason I tapped, but I didn't I stared back up at her with the same dreamily expression as hers. Suddenly she moved her head sideways and came closer to my face closing her eyes as she did. Then without warning we were interrupted by a group of girls standing in the doorway giggling. I blushed dark immediately but Annabeth shot them dirty looks and got up bringing me up with her. Annabeth gave them one last glare and turned away form them.  
"Come on Percy We're going to the beach," Annabeth said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.  
"Wait what," I stuttered and walked off with her. We could hear them giggling as we walked off. Annabeth looked forward with an angry expression but when she saw me looking she smiled and nudged me abit.  
"Race ya," Annabeth said and took off. I chased after her towards the beach as fast as I could.


	32. Chapter 32

We had just raced to the beach of long island we both were out of breath, I hadn't paid attention to any of the race but I just pretended that I knew I won. Annabeth was panting hard and fast as she had her hands on her knees making her hair cover her bright face. I was panting to at the same pase but I was paying more attention to Annabeth's breathing rather than my own. After a couple seconds of heavy breathing she finally swung her hair back and looked at me with those happy gray eyes she has, and like always when her eyes are like that she'll say something sassy and giggle to her little joke.  
"This is fun," She said then laughed. I was half right. She sat Indian style on the shore of the beach and stared longingly into the gleaming sunlight. I didn't know whether to stare at her or with her.  
"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said soft and gently looking up at me.  
"Yeah Wise girl," I said back with the same gentleness that Annabeth gave.  
"I was ,aybe wondering if maybe your best female friend-" I interrupted.  
"Best female friend forever," I said with a grin.  
She smirked and blushed at the same time, but I couldn't understand the flash of anger on her face when I said *friend* but I let that moment pass.  
"Yes best female friend forever," That look of happiness that she had gave me butterflies especially when she said *forever* and she continued.  
"I was wondering if your BFFF could accompany you to the dance this evening." She said with a gulp.  
I was surprised when she asked me I thought I'd be in trouble with Dionysus but just like a wise girl she's one to get me outta trouble.  
"You mean it wise gal, you'd do that for me," She looked surprised after I said that but continued like that was her plan.  
"Yeah sure well I needed to go with someone too," She said blushing.  
She leaned back and held herself up with her hands while looking up at the sun. I did the same but missed and accidentally grabbed Annabeth's hand. We both immediately blushed, but neither of us let go until Annabeth gripped my hand stronger, then we blushed a lot more.  
I turned towards Annabeth, and Annabeth turned toward me, we were both trapped in each other's gazes.  
"Percy," Annabeth said with one breath.  
"Yes," I said as our faces got closer.  
"Annabeth was getting closer but she said everything piece by piece.  
"I'm. glad. you're. Here." After she said that both our eyes were closed and we kept getting closer to each other, I could feel her breath on my lips, when I heard someone behind me.  
"Uh, Percy can I talk to you," Nico asked.  
Annabeth and I broke apart, I think she was more upset about it then I was, I had half a mind to kill Nico, but the other half heard the dark bleak depression in his voice, something we haven't heard from in weeks. Annabeth looked sadly back at the setting sun as I got up to talk to Nico.  
"Nico, not a good time, I was just about to-" He cut me off while looking at the trees to his right.  
"I know I know 'Kiss the girl," he intimated a certain crab.  
"No man it wasn't like that," I had my back turned to her but I could sense her sadness plus I heard her sigh.  
"Whatever I don't care about you and owl head's time right now, I need to talk to you about something," he pouted.  
He looked pretty up beat and paler than usual, his face was barely holding onto his normal look and was about to burst out into sadness. I was silent waiting for his story.  
"Sindy...turned me down," When he said that he turned away trying to stop a tear.  
I understood why he was upset, rejection hurt...a lot, that's basically why I don't like to ask many girls out to the dance.  
"Man, it's okay there's lots of other girls who want your company," I said with one girl in mind. Starts with a M ends in an io. Anyway he couldn't be that over a girl he had just met a couple of weeks ago.  
"I know, I guess I'm gonna go find another date before the dance," He ran away like he was excited, but I knew what rejection was like with a girl you want, all that happens is you cry.  
I sat back down with Annabeth who wasn't in anything of the talking mood, but was still holding onto my hand.  
"Annabeth, I'm sorry about that back there." I wanted to smooth back and say  
'Now where were we,' but that's not how it goes she's my best friend and I won't think like that ever.  
"It's okay Perc," She sounded sad which made me kind of mad at Nico.  
She was quiet for a while which made me nervous.  
"You're silence is killing me, come on tell me what you're feeling." When I said that she flushed and took a glance at my chest, I tried not to notice.  
"I'm having the best and worst day of my life, alright," she huffed at me. "I was with this guy and just when we were going somewhere we kept getting interrupted."  
Now that's what was going on with her, she wanted a date with another guy but she didn't get it. It made me mad that I guy wouldn't ask out a girl like Annabeth she's awesome and anyone who didn't ask her out within the first days of meeting her is an idiot.  
"Yeah, but at least he didn't reject you," I said suddenly.  
She sighed and looked at me.  
"Actually he kinda did," she said and gave me a sad pleading look.  
I tried to understand but it wasn't working.  
She saw the mystery in my eyes and looked away, but before she looked all the way around I caught her chin and pulled it back facing me. There was a small tear that I caught with my finger on her face, I never wanted to see tears from this girl ever.  
"Don't cry."  
She inched her head toward mine as if she had something to whisper, but backed away at the last second, I knew why.  
"I got to go get ready for later you going to your cabin," I said to her. She got up and just stared at me before nodding.  
We both walked away with sadness in our hearts.

It was hours before the dance and I had no idea what was going to happen.


End file.
